Truths and Consequences
by poetLaurie
Summary: Just before a much deserved leave, Buzz learns that his arch-nemesis is scouting around the West near his friends.  A few other truths need to be accepted, but with what consequence?  AH/TS/BLoSC universe.  Enjoy!  Rated M as of Chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ok, I'm far enough into writing this to feel okay posting some LOL Wish I felt more comfortable with the title, but that'll come later. As always, I own none of the characters. Hope y'all like it (if you do, kindly review and I will love you forever. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but don't be a troll or I'll banish you back under the bridge from which you crawled :-D). Oh also? Be aware that I have never actually seen BLoSC and I am shamelessly manipulating the characters from that for my own purposes :) Call it artistic license.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Buzz Lightyear knocked on the door and was beckoned in by a gruff voice. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah, Lightyear! Come in, sit down, please." His commanding officer smiled broadly. "I know you have some leave coming up in a few days…"

"Yes, sir?" Buzz winced slightly with the feeling that was about to be changed.

Commander Nebula laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not about to take it away from you…not entirely, anyway. We've received intelligence that Zurg has a scout out in the West, near Bonneville."

Buzz sat up even straighter than he already was, "Bonneville? Woody's Bonneville?"

Nebula nodded, "The same. Seems Zurg's got his eyes on another hideout."

"It's remote enough, and I doubt anyone out would know of him out that way. Does Woody know?"

The older man shook his head, "I don't believe _Sheriff_ Pride does, no." He grinned at his young Captain, who caught on to the ever so slight rebuff. "That's what I wanted to speak with you about. I've been asked to assemble and lead a small team and go to Bonneville with the objective of identifying and locating the scout, and the site if possible."

"Not apprehend them?"

Nebula shrugged, "If we can, but that is not the main objective. That's where you come in. I want you on the mission, as you're familiar with the area."

Buzz chuckled, "Not to mention the Sheriff and Deputy. Sir," he frowned at a sudden thought, "won't my being on this mission violate Star Command protocol?"

"I've cleared that with my superiors. They feel, as do I, that your relationships with Sheriff and Deputy Pride won't compromise the mission, especially since it should be fairly cut and dry. I want you to still leave as if you were heading on your scheduled leave of absence. The rest of us will follow a day or two later and we will rendezvous outside of town. As soon as the mission is finished, your leave will begin, and will be for the already approved length of time. Do you accept?"

He sat in thought for a few moments before he nodded slowly. If there was a scout, and if Zurg was setting his sights on a hideout near his friends, Buzz wanted to remove the threat. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Would you please contact Sheriff Pride and brief him on the situation? Make it clear that I ask for and welcome his assistance, and that he will be kept informed the entire time."

Buzz smiled as he stood, "I will, but I can tell you that he won't be worried about that and he will be happy to help out however he can. He's a different Sheriff than his father."

Nebula chuckled, "Understood. Old habits die hard, you know. Thomas Pride was a hard man to do business with. Dismissed, Captain."

Buzz walked back to his quarters. He sighed as he sat down at the desk, pressing the power button on the small, rectangular display before him. He knew the mission was important; Nebula would never have asked for his help otherwise. Still, it did little to lessen the disappointment in another delay of his leave. He had talked with Woody and Jessie in small increments here and there, and the last lengthy conversation he had with Jessie almost a year ago made him even more anxious to be with his friends.

Buzz had been in a remote area of the Beta quadrant, leading a mission. A cadet informed him of the incoming transmission from Star Command. In the small ready room, he greeted Nebula, "Hello, sir. Surprise progress check?"

Nebula's face was etched with regret, "Sorry, Captain. I'm afraid I have some bad news from your friend, Miss Pride."

Buzz was instantly alert, "Jessie? What is it? What's happened?"

"Sheriff Thomas Pride has been killed."

Buzz let the news sink in, "When? How?"

"A few days ago. He was killed by an outlaw known as the Kid. His funeral service was just held today, according to Miss Pride. I'm sorry, son."

_Today?_ Buzz blinked _But, why didn't I know until now?_

As if reading his thoughts, Nebula cleared his throat, "She knew you weren't able to attend, that's why she didn't send word until now."

Buzz nodded; that sounded exactly like Jessie. "Sir, I know we're supposed to keep communications down, but – "

"Go ahead, Captain. And Buzz? I am sorry; I know he was like a second father to you."

"Thank you, sir. I will report back to you in a few days on the mission status." Buzz ended the transmission with Nebula, took a quick, shaky breath, and patched a call through to his friends. His heart broke a little more when Jessie's face appeared on the screen. Dark circles beneath her eyes marred her pale complexion, and Buzz could tell she had only recently stopped crying. "Jess," he greeted, emotion almost getting the better of him.

She smiled faintly, "Hi, Buzz. Guess Nebula's told you." He nodded and she sighed, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before. Woody wanted to, but I thought – "

"That it'd be harder on me, since I'm so far away. You were right. I'm so sorry, Jess. How are you holding up? Is there anything you want or need?"

She shrugged, "Want? Thousands of things. Need? No. I'm holding up as well as I can, I guess. It's been crazy, so many people coming in and out of the house…all of the faces have just blurred together." She rubbed her hand across her forehead. "Everyone's gone now, so it's quiet. That's almost worse, though."

"Woody's not there?"

"No, he's down at the Mayor's office getting sworn in as Sheriff."

"A little soon for that, isn't it?" Buzz asked defensively.

"I guess not, he didn't seem too bothered by it. Woody, I mean. Besides, it'll be good for him, to stay busy, you know how he is. I'm sure glad he has Bo, too. She's been wonderful to him."

"Who do you have, Jess?" he asked gently, hearing the loneliness in her voice.

"Oh, a little of everyone, I guess. Folks have been so wonderful since…since Dad died," her voice faltered. She gave her head a little shake, "Sorry, still doesn't seem quite real."

Buzz made a decision, "Look, my mission is over in a few days. I'm going to talk to Nebula about getting an emergency leave of absence. Once we're done, I will leave straight from here; I can be there in a day or so."

"No, Buzz, I don't want you to do that, not for me. I'm all right… 'least I will be."

"You're not very convincing. I'm serious, Jessie."

She considered his offer, "Will it affect the leave you already have scheduled? I mean, I know it's only a few months down the road, but still."

Buzz thought and nodded, "It will most likely have to replace it."

"Then definitely don't. I love you for the offer, and more because you'd be here before either of us had to even ask. But it's already such a long time between your visits, and I don't want it ruined by sadness. Besides, things'll be less topsy-turvy then, be back to normal…or whatever normal is going to look like now."

"You're sure, Jessie?" He had to admit her reasoning was good, but he hated the thought of being so far away from her at the moment. _You don't have to be all alone,_ he wanted to tell her, _you always have me_.

She smiled a real smile for the first time in days, "I'm sure."

"Okay, but one condition: if you change your mind or if you need someone to talk to, or if you want _anything_, I don't care what time it is or what's going on – "

"You're the first on my list, I promise."

Weariness was creeping into Jessie's voice and on to her face, Buzz noticed. "Go get some sleep, okay? I'll try and contact you once I'm back at Star Command. Wish I was there, Jess." _You have no idea how much._

"Wish you were, too," she whispered sleepily. "Buzz? Thanks."

He smiled softly. "Be good, Cowgirl," he said, signing off the same way now for years when he talked to Jessie. "And tell Woody the same."

"I will. G'night Space Boy." The screen went black as the transmission ended.

A small chirp to signal half-past the hour broke into Buzz's memory and he dabbed at the tear that sat in the corner of his eye. He had known that being away from his friends would be difficult, but that instance had been the worst as he dealt with the mixture of grief and helplessness. He glanced at the clock, _It'll be early morning, but someone will be up._ Buzz entered the coordinates to connect to Pride Ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heeeeeeere's Chapter two :) thanks to everyone who has read it and especially to those of you who left a review! "We are eternally grateful" LOL**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Jessie grimaced as she downed the bitter dregs of coffee remaining in her mug. She stood from the kitchen table, relishing in the small pops in her vertebrae. About to take her breakfast dishes to the sink, she was distracted by the cheerful chirp of an incoming call. She pressed the green button and grinned as her friend's face lit up on the screen. "Howdy, Buzz!"

He smiled back, "Morning, Jess. What were you doing, sitting there in the hopes that I would call?"

The red-headed cowgirl laughed, "You flatter yourself, Lightyear. You just got lucky I happened to be walkin' by."

"I'll take it," he grinned, enjoying the casual flirting that came so easily to them.

"So what's goin' on? You better not be calling to say you're not coming to visit. I have a whole list of chores with your name on it!"

He laughed, "Wow…you sure know how to entice a guy to hurry on over, you know that?"

She playfully batted her eyelashes, "I thought I was enticement enough."

She was, and Buzz swallowed hard, hoping the blush on his cheeks went unnoticed.

It did; Jessie plowed on. "I am no match for shoveling manure, though, I know," she laughed. "So really, to what do we owe the pleasure of the call?"

"Actually, I needed to talk to Woody."

She scoffed, "Oh, I see. No gals allowed huh? What, I'm not good enough to stay?"

Buzz frowned, "Of course not! Oh, that's not what I meant! Of course you can stay, I just needed to talk to Woody officially; Space Ranger to Sheriff."

She laughed, "At ease, Captain, I was only teasin'. Let me see if I can find him; he had gone out to saddle up Bullseye, but should be about done. Oh," she exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, "never mind, he's back."

The tall, lanky young man breathed in the aroma of coffee, "Ahhhh, coffee. Thanks, Jessie. Have I ever told you you're my favorite deputy?"

She snorted, "I'm your only deputy."

"Then it's a good thing you're my favorite," he winked, pouring himself a cup.

Jessie turned back to the screen where Buzz was trying to stifle his laughter, "You see what I have to put up with? Honestly, Buzz, if you don't come distract him, I will have to put him out to pasture with the rest of the livestock!"

Woody walked over, "You didn't tell me Buzz called. Hey!" he greeted his friend warmly.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Didn't have a chance, did I? I'll leave you boys to have your little chat."

"You don't have to, Jess," Buzz protested.

She smiled, "I do, actually. Gotta milk the cows and if Bullseye and Buttercup don't get fed on time, they get cranky." She grinned wickedly, "You should ask Woody what happens to a sheriff with a cranky horse." She laughed, dodging her brother's halfhearted swing. "See you in a few days?" she asked Buzz hopefully.

"Can't wait," he said earnestly. "Be good, Cowgirl!"

"Always am, Space Boy!" she called over her shoulder.

Woody chuckled at Buzz's sigh after Jessie left the house, "Please tell me you're finally going to say something to her. You can't imagine how old it's getting, watching your best friend and sister pine for each other across the galaxy."

Buzz shrugged somewhat uncomfortably, "You think I should?"

"Trust me, it'll be a relief to get the truth out, especially for me," he grinned. "You needed to talk to me?"

The Space Ranger nodded and briefed Woody on the upcoming mission. "Have you noticed anything unusual lately? Any newcomers to town?"

Woody shook his head, "No, nothing out of the usual, not for a long time. Not sure about nearby towns, though normally we share information like that."

"Would someone be able to live outside of town, go unnoticed?"

Woody inclined his head in thought, "Possibly, but it would be mighty hard. Out here, if you don't live in town, you'll find it hard to live. If you do live in town, everyone knows you. I'll help out as much as I can, Buzz."

"Knew you would, although Nebula's a little anxious," Buzz said with a grin. "I'll let you get back to your duties, Sheriff. Take care of yourself. I'll see you in a few days!"

"Lookin' forward to it. And Buzz? Think about what I said, about talking to Jessie; I meant it."

Buzz nodded and ended the call. He leaned back in his chair. Wanting to say something to Jessie and actually managing to say something were two entirely different things and they lay miles apart for him.

* * *

><p>The small spacecraft jittered across a patch of turbulent air. Buzz flipped a switch, activating the stabilizers, and breathed a sigh of relief as the descent smoothed out. It was early evening below and he could see the elongated shadows of the rock formations. "T-minus 5 minutes until landing," the computer offered cheerfully; at least it sounded cheerful to Buzz in his excitement.<p>

He steered the shuttle near some fields and grinned as he saw a familiar red hat atop a horse. Jessie held her hat up as he flew past. "C'mon Buttercup!" Horse and cowgirl rode after the shuttle. Jessie's stomach fluttered as she neared Buzz's landing site, as it always did when she saw him. It had been almost a decade since she first met him and she had immediately liked the shy smile that appeared with greater ease as their friendship grew. Eyes the color of the morning sky did not hurt, either, and she thought with approval that Woody knew how to pick good people.

Buzz stepped onto the ground and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He had barely let it out when Jessie jumped against him in an embrace. He laughed, catching her about the waist, swinging her feet off the ground. "Hey, Jessie."

She grinned up at her friend, "Finally! I've been waitin' all day!"

Buzz chuckled, setting her down, though his hands remained on her waist and hers on his forearms. "Sorry, I never mean to keep you waiting." Realizing the other implications of his words, both Buzz and Jessie blushed.

She tried to counter by hitting his arm lightly, "Yeah, well, see that it doesn't happen again."

"I'll do my best," he said, still a touch too earnestly. Clearing his throat, he held up a hand, folding his thumb and pinky finger together, "Space Ranger's honor."

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "'Space Ranger's honor'?"

He grinned, "Hey, it sounded good. Where can a guy go to get out of a spacesuit? It's not exactly made for this heat."

She affected a formal position, folding an arm across her front as if a butler, "Your usual room is ready, sir. Fresh towels are on the bed." She laughed, giving him a shove towards the house, "Go on with ya. I'm going to free Buttercup, he's itchin' to get out of that saddle."

Buzz ran a hand through his brown hair, wetting it as he washed his face. He changed quickly into his usual ranch wear of jeans and a thin cotton shirt, breathing a sigh of relief to be free from the clunky Space Ranger uniform. He came outside and found Jessie seated on the top rail of the fence, staring out into one of the pastures. He stood beside her, resting his forearms across the worn wooded plank. He laughed watching Buttercup roll around in the grass, the imprint of the saddle still visible on his coat. Buzz felt the familiar nervousness wash over him. "S-so, how come you aren't in town today with Sheriff Woody, Miss Deputy?"

"Oh, Woody didn't need me today. Besides, there's too much to do around the ranch right now. Speaking of, he should be home soon. We've got dinner by campfire prepared for you," she smiled, remembering Buzz's first experience making "shmoes", as he called them. "What's new out in the galaxy? You never get to say much when you call." Jessie swung her legs slightly and looked at him, eager, as she always was, to listen to him talk.

Buzz's face lit up, sharing with Jessie some of the latest missions and discoveries, Booster's antics, and the news of Mira's engagement.

"She is? That's wonderful! And here I thought you'd always be the one to sweep her off her feet," she looked at him slyly.

Buzz exhaled sharply through his nose, "Not me. One: she's under my command and that would violate Star Command protocol. Two: she's not my type."

Jessie giggled, "Well, and how could you bear to let down all of your adoring fans?"

Buzz laughed, cuffing her lightly on the arm, "Thanks for that, really. How about you? What's new out here?" He couldn't help but smile, watching Jessie's green eyes light up as she told him about the latest ranch work.

"Oh! And we just caught One-Eyed Bart and shipped him off, so that should quiet things down around here a bit. They usually do, anyway, after things like that happen, so let's hope. With our new cows, there's a ton more to do around here and I could use a few less distractions. Plus, it'll give me a little more time to help out Woody now that Bo –" Jessie stopped short, cautiously looking Buzz in the eye, "well, since all that happened," she concluded in a rush.

"What _did_ happen with Bo?" Buzz inquired gently.

"Woody's story to tell, not mine."

He nodded and decided to test the waters, "So how many suitors am I going to scare off – I mean meet," he grinned, "while I'm here?"

Jessie grimaced, "Oh, tons. Can't you see how they've trodden the grass, beating their way to my front door?" She laughed, brushing a wayward strand of hair from her eyes.

"What about that old Prospector out in the hills?" it was Buzz's turn to look sly.

"Stinky Pete?" she shrieked with laughter. "Some taste you have, is that really the best you can do for me? Do me a favor… don't quit your job at Star Command to take up matchmaking!" She let out another laugh. "Besides, he's gone. He struck some gold, headed out to the cities in the West. Last I heard, he met some artist woman named Amy and they're madly in love. Leaves slim pickings around here, I'll tell ya," she grinned. "Between Woody, the cows, you, and the horses, I think I have enough men in my life. Y'all get into too much trouble."

"Right, because you _always_ steer clear of it," he joked, relieved that the question was asked and the answer was to his liking.

A broad grin crossed Jessie's face, "Don't you forget it!" A whistle suddenly pierced the hot evening air. Jessie turned back towards the house, cupped her hands around her mouth and yodeled in return. She looked back at Buzz, who wore a confused look. "Woody's home. He always signals like that." She pivoted and hopped off of the fence.

"Why?" Buzz walked back with Jessie towards the house.

"So I don't pull out the shotgun," she laughed and linked her arm through his. "Come on, you can help get dinner ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** because it's a holiday weekend (here in the States), because I love ya, and because I've finally finished refining it... here's Chapter 3 :) Thanks for the reads and reviews! Hopefully I continue to make it worth your while to read :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The fire crackled, sending little glowing embers up into the starry sky. Woody patted his stomach, "Good dinner, sis."

"There's no need to sound so surprised. I haven't killed you yet," she grinned. "You said earlier you had news to share after dinner. What is it?"

"Let's have dessert first," Woody reached for the bowl of marshmallows.

Jessie grabbed it, holding it far out of her brother's reach, "Nothing doin'. Spill the beans."

"Already did, remember? All over my boot, too."

Buzz laughed as he took the bowl from Jessie's hand. "You two are a pair." He speared a marshmallow onto a stick and handed it to Jessie before doing the same for Woody and then himself. "Out with it, Woody."

He pondered a few moments before opting for simplicity, "They found the Kid."

Jessie's head shot up, "Where?"

"Out in the canyon beyond Lasseter Ridge. He was buried in a rock slide. He's been dead for some time, apparently."

Jessie stared at the fire, unaware of the burning marshmallow at the end of the stick. "Sid 'the Kid' Phillips…well, at least that's over with," she said finally.

Woody nodded, taking another marshmallow from Buzz and tossing it to his sister. "Kind of sorry I didn't get to do it myself, but yeah, it's over now. Some sort of justice, anyway." Silence settled over the duo and Buzz knew where their thoughts dwelt. Woody broke into the solemn quiet, "So, Buzz, when does this mission actually start?"

Jessie looked between the two, "Mission? What mission?"

Buzz groaned, casting a look at Woody, "You didn't tell her?"

"Sorry, Jess," he cringed, "I guess I forgot."

"Like I'm not used to it by now," she sighed but winked at her chagrined brother. "So what's this mission?"

Buzz filled her in quickly. "Nebula expects to arrive either tomorrow or the day after."

"I've been wonderin', since we talked the other day," Woody interjected, "Why would Zurg be looking out here? I get the idea of wanting a remote area, but this is _really_ remote, and the terrain isn't exactly friendly. There are just so many cons to the plan, it doesn't make much sense."

"All of the reasons why it's a bad idea are the same for why it's a good idea." Buzz shrugged, "Think about it… you wouldn't build a hideout out here, so why would you be looking for one?"

"D'ya think Zurg knows about us?" Jessie asked as she licked marshmallow from her fingertips.

Buzz's heart thumped at the word, "Us?"

"Woody 'n me, the best friends of his arch-nemesis. I mean the entire Wild West and he settles on a site near Bonneville? It's not like we're the only town out there."

The Space Ranger inclined his head, "The thought crossed my mind; that's why I agreed to help Nebula with this mission. Could just be a false trail; heaven knows Zurg puts enough of those out there. You don't need to worry," he said with a teasing tone. _I would never let anything happen,_ he vowed silently.

She grinned, "Never do." She stretched and yawned, "Well boys, I'm calling it a night. See you in the morning." She dropped a kiss on the top of Woody's head. "Don't stay up too late, I have lots for you to do tomorrow," she grinned at Buzz, patting him on the shoulder and heading back to the house.

Once he heard the sound of the back door shutting, Woody turned to Buzz, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Did you talk to her?" he asked with a slightly exasperated sigh.

"No, not exactly. She found out I'm not taken, and I know the same about her. I just – I just get nervous around her, Woody!"

"He's faced Emperor Zurg, scourge of the universe, but can't tell a girl he loves her," Woody said humorously to the stars, throwing a grin at his friend. "She's not going to bite you, Buzz. Unless you want her to," he laughed as Buzz hurled marshmallows his way.

"You're a big help, you know that?" Buzz laughed. "There's always tomorrow. So how's life as Sheriff treating you these days?"

"Can't complain. Jessie tell you about One-Eyed Bart. I tell you, Buzz, I don't know what I would do without her," he said when Buzz nodded. "She puts her heart and soul into being a deputy, and I appreciate that more than she knows. I know her heart really belongs to this place and her 'critters'. She's been a real help since Bo…left," Woody's voice dropped on the last word.

"You never told me what happened." Buzz said quietly.

"I figured Jessie would have told you, to be honest."

"No, she said it wasn't her story to tell."

Woody sighed, "It was a few weeks after Dad died. Bo stopped by to see me and told me that she was leaving Bonneville. It really wasn't her choice, she had family obligations. I had to stay for the same reasons. I mean, I know Jessie can look after herself, but how could I just leave her all alone to deal with things? Between the ranch and dealing with Dad dying at her feet…"

"What!" Buzz gaped at Woody in disbelief.

"You didn't ever know that? Of course you didn't, she hardly talks about it. I'm sure she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to make a big deal about it. When he got shot, it was fatal, and Bullseye brought him back home. Jess was outside when he got here. I heard her yell for me, and when I got to her, Dad was laying on the ground, his head in her lap. It was only a few minutes before he succumbed to the wound." Woody fell silent, his voice thick recalling the memory.

Buzz laid a hand on Woody's shoulder, but looked back toward the house where Jessie was sleeping. He knew she was strong, but how she bore that was a mystery to him.

Woody cleared his throat, "Anyways, leaving Jessie just wasn't an option for me, nor was leaving my position as Sheriff. It's not just a job; I grew up here and everyone knows me and I them. They're pretty much family to Jess and me now."

"Did you ever think about still going after Bo?"

He shrugged, running a hand through his thick brown hair, "Sometimes, but I honestly don't know where she ended up. I know they were headed out East, but that's it." The friends sat in silence for a long while. "Life never quite goes as planned, huh?" the young sheriff asked ruefully.

"Nope, but if it did, I probably couldn't count you and Jessie as my friends."

Woody smiled, "Well, there is something to be said for that." He looked at the dying fire, "Probably time to turn in; I'm sure you had a long day." He doused the fire with a nearby bucket of water and the two men walked back to the house.

"What's on the docket for tomorrow?" Buzz asked as he followed Woody up the stairs.

"For me, the usual stuff in town. For you, backbreaking labor, I'd assume," he laughed and opened the door to his room. "G'night, Buzz. Good to have you home." he nodded with a smile.

"Night, Woody," Buzz smiled contentedly as he shut his door. _Good to be home_, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Two chapter updates in the same weekend? How I do spoil you people LOL Finally got this chapter just as I want it; it's only been open on my computer all weekend LOL Hope y'all like it :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Buzz woke to the smell of bacon and hummed appreciatively. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs, but stopped just short of entering the kitchen. Jessie was sitting cross-legged on the cushion of the window seat, a mug of coffee balanced precariously on one knee. Her braid slipped down over her shoulder as she scribbled into a ledger perched on the other knee, completely oblivious to Buzz's presence. Not wanting to startle her, he knocked softly on the door frame, "Hey."

She looked up, a hand catching the mug as it wobbled, "Morning! Thought for a minute you were going to sleep the whole day away. Star Command's made you soft," she teased. "Breakfast's on the table," she set the ledger on the cushion and smiled. "You want some coffee?"

He nodded as he sat down at the table, "Please. You've eaten?"

"Not yet. Here you go," she handed him the mug, blushing as his fingers traced over hers.

Buzz swallowed, "What about Woody?" He quickly helped himself to the bacon and eggs, his heart beating faster from the touch of her hand. _A guy could get used to this,_ he thought as he stole a glance at her as she piled food onto her plate.

Jessie laughed, "Oh, he's been and gone already."

"The sun's not even up yet!" Buzz exclaimed through a mouthful of eggs.

"He always leaves early in the morning. I think he likes the solitude. Ready for today?" she asked in a challenging tone of voice.

Buzz swallowed his coffee, "Yes, but…I was kind of wondering something."

"Sure," she nodded, her breath catching in her throat.

"I know it's been a while, but do you think…before we start the chores…could we go visit your Dad's grave? You don't have to go if you don't want, just tell me how to get there. I just would really like to be able to pay my respects."

A part of Jessie was disappointed, but she tucked it away so it was not reflected in her voice. "Of course, Buzz. And I don't mind going with you, unless you'd rather be alone."

"Actually, I'd rather have the company, if you're sure you don't mind" he smiled shyly.

She started to stand, "Let me get these dishes cleaned up, and we can go."

Buzz stopped her, "No, you don't. I'll take care of them."

She let him take the plates from her, "Really?"

"You cooked. It's hardly fair to make you clean up, too," he smiled.

Jessie settled back in the chair and pulled a knee to her chest. "A gal could get used to this," she quipped happily. _Very used to it_. "Think you can train Woody?"

Buzz laughed as he wiped the food residue from the plate in his hand, "My abilities do have limits, Jess."

* * *

><p>The morning sun was just beginning to lighten the sky as Jessie led Buzz to the small cemetery by a wooded plot. There were two small white stones set side by side, one more weathered than the other. Jessie and Buzz stopped and stood facing the newer stone.<p>

They spent a few minutes in silence before Buzz found his voice, "He was a good man."

Jessie nodded, "He thought so of you, too."

"He didn't seem to when he first met me," Buzz smiled ruefully.

She chuckled, "He didn't like your occupation, you know how he felt about Star Command. But he liked you. I thought Woody was crazy when he told Dad you were coming out here for leave that first time. But Dad didn't question Woody's judgment; he knew if Woody said you were a friend, than you must be a good one. And you are," she added, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. "That meant the world to Dad."

Buzz looked at Jessie and saw her absent-mindedly pulling at her braid, her eyes wet with unshed tears. He pulled her against him, folding his arms around her shoulders, glad to have the chance to comfort her at last.

She leaned her head against his chest, letting herself be comforted by the warm strength she always felt from him. Jessie relaxed against Buzz, breathing in his scent as a single tear slipped from her eyes. As she did, he tightened his embrace and she inhaled sharply. She pushed herself away from Buzz, although his arms remained lightly around her. She looked up at him, and he reached up to brush a tear from her cheek. She turned her head slightly away from his hand, "I'm all right. I'm gonna go get stuff ready in the barn." She took a step back from him, letting his hands fall away from her shoulders. "Take all the time you need, okay? I understand."

Buzz wanted nothing more than take Jessie back into his arms and pull her against him. He could still feel the warmth of her cheek where it was pressed against his shirt. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her exactly how he felt, "I'm good. Thanks for coming with me." _Coward,_ a sneering little voice scolded him.

She smiled briefly, "You're welcome." As she turned to walk back to the barn, she took a few deep breaths. She felt his fingers still on her cheek and she had almost brought her hand to his in that moment. When he had looked back at her, she was almost sure that he was feeling the same way. _But I can't take that chance,_ she chided herself. _He's the best friend I have; last thing I need to do is ruin that. I've already lost too many people, I cannot lose him, not by acting like such a stupid love-sick girl._

The workday progressed comfortably, though conversation was sparse as the chores demanded a great deal of their energy. The two shared their usual good natured banter when they did talk and laughter intermittently scattered across the fields. By the time Jessie and Buzz finished the fence repairs, it was the middle of the afternoon. Buzz stretched and watched the older calves out in an adjoining pasture and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jessie looked over at him.

"Remembering my first lesson as a farm hand. I thought Woody was nuts."

She nodded and grinned, "I thought he was nuts, too, but you did okay, handling it. Lucky for you, we just had that one cow left who hadn't given birth. Otherwise, you might have had to get your hands really dirty!"

Buzz thoughts traveled back to that day, the first time he really met Jessie. He was on leave and visiting the ranch for the first time. Woody had explained it was calving season, and had shoved Buzz into a pen. He was in the middle of explaining what to do when a deep voiced called across the yard. Woody grimaced, "That's Dad. Hang on, I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Buzz called after Woody, "What do I do?"

"If you see hooves, pull!" he called over his shoulder as he ran to the house.

The Space Ranger stood, looking utterly perplexed. "Please don't give birth, please don't give birth," he muttered under his breath.

"Howdy. You must be Woody's friend," a warm voice greeted him. Buzz turned to look and saw a red-headed girl in her late teens with large green eyes and a wide, friendly smile. She had clearly been working; Buzz noted her bangs were damp with perspiration and her cheeks were flushed from exertion. Her shirt and jeans were smudged with various stains; he could only imagine their sources.

"H-hi. Yes, I'm Buzz." He felt a large lump in his throat and swallowed against it. Woody had told him about his little sister, but he felt totally unprepared to meet her like this. _What is she going to think?_

She held out her hand before realizing it was dirty. With a laugh, she wiped it clean on her jeans before offering it again, "Hi, Buzz. I'm Jessie. No doubt Woody's complained about me to ya." She let out another laugh, "Where is my brother, anyway?"

"He had to go inside," he said, shaking her hand. He smiled, appreciating that she seemed to feel totally at ease with a complete stranger. "He said he'd be right back, and I hope he is, since he left me to handle this," he gestured to the pregnant cow, letting out a nervous laugh.

"You're new to this sort of thing, huh?" she grinned.

He returned the grin, relieved that she didn't seem to hold his ignorance against him. "First day on the job."

"Nothing to worry about. You just wait to see the calf, then pull."

"But…I don't know…"

She smiled reassuringly and patted him on the shoulder, "You'll be fine. Honestly, Clara here will do most of the work. Once you see hooves, you just need to take a firm hold of them and pull. No jerky movements, just steady. I'll be right here."

Buzz let out a slow breath, but felt better at Jessie's presence. A short amount of time passed before he saw what he thought were hooves. A nod from Jessie confirmed his suspicions and he gripped them firmly. The process went far more easily than Buzz expected, the calf sliding out faster than he would have thought.

"Ok, get your hands under the calf," Jessie encouraged as she moved in to help support the calf. "We'll need to lower it gently to the ground. Hope you don't mind getting dirty," the grin was evident in her voice.

Buzz did not dare to speak, but nodded and offered a bemused smile. The calf was birthed and he sank to the stall floor. He looked over as Jessie knelt by his side in an instant, cupping a hand under the calf's head. She deftly cleared its nostrils with her pinky finger and smiled as it began to breathe.

"You can let it up. Go on," she addressed the newly born calf, "let your mama clean you off."

Buzz stared in amazement as the calf stood, its thin legs shaking as they tried to support the weight. He looked over at Jessie and felt his breath suck out of him. She was wet with sweat and birth, and hay was plastered to her clothes, but Buzz thought he had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

Her smile broadened as she watched the calf stagger over to its mother. "Quite a sight, huh?"

"I'll say," he answered.

"Hey!" Jessie startled Buzz from his reverie with a sharp poke to his arm.

"Ow! What?" he laughed, rubbing the sore spot.

"I _said_ that we should grab something to eat while we're stopped. Where were you?"

He chuckled, "Thinking that I don't ever want to get as dirty as you were that first time I was out here."

She looked puzzled, then laughed, remembering. "I was a mess, wasn't I? Heck of a first impression, I'm sure. Although you stuck around, so what that says about you, I don't know."

"That I pity Woody. I figured he needed all the help he could get with you as his sister," he laughed and broke into a run back towards the house before Jessie could react to his comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** It's the weekend and another chapter! The event for which so many of you are waiting is another step closer! I offer you this chapter with the understand that, once it does happen, you will still keep reading (and, hopefully, reviewing) the story :-D Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Woody walked in to the kitchen, interrupting another awkward silence between Jessie and Buzz. He noted that their hands were unintentionally very close to touching, but both of them seemed to be somewhat relieved by his presence. "Hard day's work?"

Jessie nodded, "Got all of the fence repaired, thanks to Buzz. What're you doin' home? We weren't… I mean, I wasn't expecting you."

Woody helped himself to some lunch, "Slow day in town. Wanted to let you know," he turned to Buzz, "Commander Nebula's been to see me. He tried getting you on your communicator, but couldn't."

Buzz grimaced, "I left it upstairs. Didn't want to risk losing it somewhere out in the fields. They're here already?"

"Landed about high noon, which I found funny," Woody said with a mouth half-full of food. "He wants to have a briefing tonight, so you're expected back at the ship. He said he'd send you the coordinates. Oh," he said, turning to Jessie, "He gave us these." He tossed two small, round metal objects on to the table.

Jessie picked one up and turned it over in her hands, "What is it?"

"It's a communicator, like what Buzz has. That way we can all keep in touch with each other during the mission."

She grinned mischievously at Buzz, "So…how much is it worth to you that I don't abuse this thing?"

He matched her grin, "Try me, Cowgirl. Besides, I know how to silence the alarm on mine, so I can ignore you easily."

She pouted, "Phooey, that's no fun. How much longer do I still get to claim you today?"

He winced, "I'd like to say the rest of the day, but if Nebula wants me back at the ship…"

"I was afraid you were goin' to say that," she sighed.

Woody jumped in, "Why? What is left undone?"

"Hauling down new straw for the stalls," her nose wrinkled as she made a face.

"Tell you what: you take Buzz around town, get him caught up on the latest. Take Bullseye, and while you're gone, I will haul down the straw for all of the stalls and get at least Bullseye's done. Sound good?"

Jessie nodded, "Sure, but you're not needed back in town?"

"Are you kidding?" Woody laughed, "Besides, they all know where to find me if I'm needed. Sound like a plan to you, Buzz?"

Buzz nodded, "Sure. Let me go pack up my stuff."

Once he had left the room, Woody placed a gentle hand on Jessie's arm. "Gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Meaning it's Buzz." He sighed as she shrugged noncommittally, "Jess, did you ever think of saying something to him? Telling him the truth?"

"Of course I have, but it's not that easy, Woody! He's my best friend and there are times that I think he likes me, but then what if it's just my imagination? I can't run the risk of ruining our friendship. I _won't_." She pushed herself up from the table.

Woody released her arm as she stood, "I don't think you have to worry about that, Jess, really. Go on, I'll clean up in here." He waited until she was in the barn before walking upstairs to where Buzz was packing. "Hey, need help?"

"Hey. Nope, but thanks. And before you ask, no, I didn't talk to Jessie."

Woody chuckled, "Am I that transparent?"

Buzz grinned, "No, but you're my best friend, I think I know a thing or two by now." His grin slipped as he ran a hand through his hair, "I came so close this morning, honestly. But she pulled away… Woody, you're sure she-"

"I'm sure."

He exhaled slowly, zipping up his bag, "Okay. I'll try tonight. If that doesn't happen, the second this mission is over. And I mean the very second." The two men headed downstairs and found Jessie waiting outside.

* * *

><p>"Bonneville hasn't changed much since the last time I was here," Buzz looked around as he and Jessie finished up their walk.<p>

She smiled, "Not much, no. Did you expect it to?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. It's one of the comforting things about it, actually. You know what to expect. That's something we don't get much."

Jessie was about to ask Buzz to elaborate when a heavy set young man stepped out from the general store. "Howdy, Jessie," he wheezed.

Jessie tried hard not to let out an irritated sigh, "Howdy, Al."

He leaned against the railing, "So, I hear Rex and Trixie are having a barn dance in a few days. You going?"

"First I'm hearing of it, so I don't know." She nodded a farewell and started forward.

Al was not deterred, "I was thinkin' you would go with me."

She faced him, her hands on her hips, "Thanks, Al, but I am really not interested."

His eyes narrowed as he noticed Buzz for the first time, "We haven't been introduced."

Jessie followed his gaze over her shoulder, "Al, this is Buzz. Buzz, Al."

Buzz nodded, taking an instant dislike to the man and the tone he was taking with Jessie.

"Thought you said you weren't seein' anyone."

Jessie opened her mouth to reply. Before she could, she felt Buzz's fingers intertwine with hers and she heard him speak.

"She doesn't need to justify her relationships to you," his voice was like steel. "I would tread lightly; you don't want to oppugn the word of the Deputy Sheriff, do you?"

Al's eyes narrowed further at Buzz, but he nodded curtly to Jessie and went back into his store.

Buzz was glad to see the back of him, but was caught by surprise as Jessie pulled her hand from his and began walking very quickly back towards the jailhouse. He looked after her, "Jess, wait!"

She heard him, but did not slow her pace. Buzz jogged to catch up with her and again called her name.

Jessie had reached the front porch to the Sheriff's office when Buzz stepped in her path, taking her by the shoulders, "Talk to me!"

She restlessly pulled at her braid, her eyes focused on the wooden planks of the porch. "Don't ever do that again," she said softly.

Buzz blinked, "Huh? Do what? Jessie, he had no business talking to you like that!"

"And you had no business butting in!" she all but shouted back, her green eyes flashing as she looked up at him.

He dropped his hands from her shoulders, "You- you like him, then?"

Jessie shook her head, "God, no." She sighed, "Buzz, Al's been tryin' to court me for years now, asking Woody for permission countless times, always being told that it was my decision to make. I've told him over and over that I'm not interested and not because I'm seein' someone else. I've never been dishonest about it, but that is how you made me look tonight. I can't be dishonest about anything, Buzz, not if I'm going to be a good deputy to Woody! Y'see?"

He did see and the remorse he felt far outweighed the delight he felt hearing her reject the idea of liking Al. "I'm sorry, Jess. You're right; I just didn't think," he sighed at the mess he made. "Should I go apologize to Al, try and set the record straight?"

"No, though I appreciate the offer. Sometimes, I just think I'm not cut out for this job," she rubbed her hand across her forehead.

He gently cupped his fingers under her chin, "What're you talking about, you're a great deputy! Woody says so all the time."

Jessie smiled, meeting Buzz's eyes again, "Thanks." A pregnant silence fell between them as they looked at each other, his hand still against her chin. She cleared her throat, "I better get back to the ranch."

'Ye-eah, and me to the ship. Nebula wants to have that briefing when I get there and he's not always patient. See you tomorrow, maybe. Thanks for playing tour guide," he smiled.

She smiled back, "Anytime. G'night." She walked to Bullseye, mounting into the saddle effortlessly and rode away in the fading evening light. Jessie felt her cheeks flush as she thought about Buzz's eyes as he looked at her. _Did he seem relieved to know I wasn't interested in Al? _she wondered. _Or did I just want him to? _Thoughts raced furiously around her mind as she wrestled with her emotions. When she got back to the farmhouse, she sank into her favorite window seat and hugged her knees to her chest.

Woody came into the kitchen and saw her rest her cheek on top of her knee. His brow furrowed in concern, "Jess? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," he sat at her feet on the bench, "there are two things wrong with that statement. One: you only sit like this when something is bothering you, and two: you are a horrible liar, at least with me. Now what is the matter?"

With a sigh, Jessie lifted her head and told Woody about the altercation between Al and her and Buzz, omitting her doubts about being deputy.

"I'm sure Buzz meant well, Jess. Besides, why do you care what Al thinks? Maybe he'll finally leave you alone."

"Maybe. I just wish it wasn't a lie…Buzz 'n me."

Woody nodded and rested a hand lightly on his sister's knee, "Maybe it's not, Jess. He really does love you, you know."

She blew air through pursed lips, "So you keep tellin' me, but it's been such a long time, it's getting hard to believe. I'm not even sure I want to believe it anymore. I mean, if he does feel that way, if that is the truth of the matter, why doesn't he just tell me, Woody?"

Woody shrugged thoughtfully, "He does, Jess, just not with words. Maybe you just need to look a bit harder. Come on," he patted her knee, "let's get supper on the table."

The evening passed much the same as others had for the siblings. Jessie bid Woody a good night earlier than usual but lay awake long after he went to bed and the house was silent. As she lay beneath the cool sheets, she could still feel Buzz's fingers between hers and a few tears slid from her eyes onto her pillow.

* * *

><p>Buzz spit out his toothpaste and braced himself against the sink with both hands. His walk back to the ship had not been long, but the roads Buzz had traveled in his mind were endless. He admitted to himself that he was glad to find out she had no interest in Al, the little twerp, but still he felt horrible for making Jessie upset. <em>How many times am I going to screw things up with her?<em> There was something almost tangible between them as they had stood on the porch to the sheriff's office. _Why? Why can I talk to her so easily most of the time, but not when I am practically handed the chance? What should I have done, though? Taken her into my arms and kissed her, like the cover of those stupid novels Mira is always reading? Talk about a disaster._

At the briefing, Nebula informed the crew that he and Buzz would be taking care of collecting information from the town, since they would blend in the best. He would be meeting with Woody in the morning to go over maps of the local towns. Buzz received orders to go to the ranch and look over the maps of the outskirts, which, Nebula informed him, the deputy would be able to provide. Buzz groaned at the thought and walked to his bed, flopping onto the mattress. _Maybe a night's rest will help ease the tension,_ he thought as he reached over and switched off the bedside lamp.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** okay so you guys deserve this update, it's been so long (sorry!). It's been written for a while, but I only have one other chapter and the beginning of the next. I'm not having trouble knowing where the story is going, but having trouble getting all of the stuff from my brain onto paper (or Word, as it were). Hopefully I'll get that wrestled into submission and the updates will come more quickly! :) In the mean time, enjoy! Oh, and from here on out, this story is rated M; for this chapter and those yet to come (but not for the same reasons LOL)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The early morning light lay across the fields like a blanket, and Buzz heard Jessie sigh happily as they leaned against the fence.

"This is my favorite time of day out here. You should see the fields when the wheat is grown, and ready for harvest. From town, it looks like pure gold." She looked at him, "You're awf'ly quiet this morning. What's up?"

He turned to look at her, "Jess… about yesterday…"

"Oh, Buzz, please don't."

"No, just – just let me talk, would you? I didn't want you to tell Al we were together because it was a lie. I mean- that's not what I mean." The sentences he formed earlier in his mind were not coming out right and he exhaled in frustration. "Look, all I know is that when I held your hand, I knew I never wanted to let it go. And when I'm with you, like now, I don't want to be anywhere else. And when I look at you," he made the mistake of looking at the brilliant green eyes that were staring at him, breaking his train of thought. He shook his head quickly to clear it, "when I look at you, everything else just disappears. You need to know this, and if you don't feel the same, it's fine, well maybe not fine, but if you don't feel the same, just tell me and I will make sure nothing changes between us. And I will never mention any of this again." He let out a deep breath and waited, uncertainty weighing heavily on his shoulders.

He felt Jessie's hands on either side of his face. He brought his eyes up to meet hers as she pulled him towards her. He barely registered seeing a smile on her face before she pressed her lips against his. Buzz needed no more encouragement, pulling her against him as he kissed her back. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as her feet left the ground and he laughed to himself. One thought passed through Buzz's mind: he had no idea how he would be able to stop. His tongue slid across her lips and he felt them give way to deepen the kiss. He ran a hand through her hair as she took hold of his shirt, desperately trying to pull him closer. A noise from his left distracted him and he opened his eyes to the darkened room.

Buzz groaned and reached over, silencing the alarm clock. He could still feel Jessie's body against his as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled out of bed. He stepped into the shower, letting the water run cold against his skin. _Nebula better be right about this mission being cut and dry,_ he thought as he scrubbed a hand through his short brown hair. _I'm not sure how long I can wait before I talk to her…and I have to get this resolved before it drives me mad._

* * *

><p>Jessie yawned as she sat at the kitchen table, in spite of the second cup of strong coffee. She waved a greeting to Woody as he came in to the kitchen.<p>

"Didn't sleep much?" he asked as he readied his breakfast.

"Like a baby: up every couple of hours. Once I get working, it'll be fine. Don't suppose you'd like to take the day off and finish cleaning out the stalls?" She smiled hopefully.

He smiled, "I'd like to, but I can't. Nebula's coming to the office to look over some maps, Hamm needs to talk to me something about the train station, and who knows what else."

"Okay, but you're missing out," she said with a grin.

"I'll take your word for it," he laughed. "You'll be okay?"

She nodded, "Yup, jus' fine. Guess I can't put this off all day." She rinsed out her mug, "Be safe today. See you tonight." Jessie heard Woody leave as she pulled her favorite work shirt out of her dresser. It had belonged to her father and hung large on her small frame, which made it perfect for working on hot days. She pulled her boots on over her jeans and quickly tied her hair back in its usual braid. She was halfway down the stairs when there was a soft knock at the front door. _Who on earth could that be?_ she wondered. As she approached the door, she could see Buzz veiled by the lace curtain that hung in the window. Her heart stopped; why was he there? She swallowed hard before opening the door. "Howdy," she greeted him, her voice a touch too light.

"Morning," he attempted a nervous smile.

"Woody's gone down to the jailhouse, if you're looking for him."

Confusion crossed Buzz's face, "No, I needed to stop by here. Commander Nebula was meeting Woody in town to go over some maps of the town, but he wanted me to come over here to see the maps of the outskirts. Woody said they were here; he…he didn't tell you I'd be by?"

"Must've slipped his mind," Jessie beckoned him inside. "Can I get you some coffee or something?"

"No, thanks though." Buzz followed Jessie into the study, watching as she stretched up to a higher shelf. The morning light streaming through the window revealed her silhouette and Buzz hastily looked away.

"Here they are," Jessie handed them to him, noticing the slight flush on his cheeks. "What?"

"N-nothing. Thanks. Listen, Jess… about yesterday…"

Jessie waved her hand dismissively, walking back into the hallway, "Don't worry about it, Buzz. You meant well."

He grabbed her upper arm, turning her towards him. "Just hear me out, would you? I shouldn't have put you in a position forcing you to be dishonest."

She shook her arm loose from his grip, "I said forget it, Buzz! Look, I have work to do in the barn. If you want to stay and look over the maps, make yourself at home. There's coffee in the kitchen. I'm sure Woody would be fine if you take them back to your ship. You can see yourself out." She turned and left the house, the back screen door banging shut.

Buzz stood in the hallway, slightly bewildered. "To hell with waiting," he growled. He let the maps drop to the floor and set his jaw determinedly before following her footsteps.

Jessie stormed up to the barn, her cheeks flushed and her eyes hot with tears. She was thinking murderous thoughts toward her brother. _Why, Woody? After last night's conversation, you didn't think I should know Buzz would be by today? Ohhhhh just wait until he gets home, I'm going to give him an earful. About this and how _is_ it he can never remember to put away that stupid pitchfork when he is finished with it!_ She looked around for the needed tool, and not finding it, moved to the stall just inside the doors, where Woody had worked the day before.

Buzz barreled through the open doors, "Jessie…" He stumbled, trying to stop as the cowgirl spun around, much closer to him than he anticipated. His boots skidded into hers, causing them both to lose balance as his momentum carried him forward. He quickly wrapped his arms around Jessie, and maneuvered so that he hit the ground first, the hay scratching the back of his neck.

Jessie coughed as she inhaled some of the dust that had been stirred up by their fall. She opened her eyes and found her face inches away from Buzz's, his protective move catching her by surprise. She was lying on top of him, his hands heavy against the small of her back and her shoulders. _Maybe you just need to look a bit harder,_ Woody's voice whispered in the back of her mind. Jessie realized Buzz was staring back at her, his breath also coming in short bursts. Gathering up all of her courage, she leaned in and, with one last glance into his eyes, pressed her lips softly against his.

Buzz's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, but quickly fluttered closed as he returned the kiss, sliding a hand up to the base of her red braid. Her lips were softer than they had been in his dream, and he felt a thrill run down his spine as his lips touched hers. He opened his eyes as he felt her pull away, a small crease forming on his forehead as she looked at him. Her green eyes were bright with want, but she looked at him defensively. He felt her muscles tense, as if bracing herself for rejection. Buzz traced his thumb along her jaw, his eyes flitting across her face. A thousand things to be said swarmed his brain, but only one word came out; a solitary word spoken with years' worth of longing behind it, "Jessie…" He did not try and say anything more; he simply pulled her towards him, capturing her lips once more in his.

Her braid brushed against his collarbone as she melted against him, her hands moving along his shoulders to his neck. Jessie raked her fingers through his short, brown hair, a feeling of giddiness swooping through her stomach as he rolled her onto her back. Her over-sized work shirt pulled away from her right shoulder, baring her lightly freckled skin. Buzz pressed his lips lightly along her shoulder, working his way up her neck and jaw. As he did this, Jessie's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged his shirt off, and helped Jessie out of hers, their lips meeting again and again in a series of heated kisses as instinct took over. Buzz relished the feel of Jessie's soft skin beneath his fingers, running his hands along her back, pulling her closer to him. Jessie moaned softly as she felt the softness of his lips and slight scratchiness of his stubble brushing against her skin. She matched his caresses with those of her own, sinking in to the blissful sensation.

One of his hands came to rest on her thigh and Buzz froze, suddenly becoming all too aware of what he was doing. His mind and body struggled with each other, the former panicking while the latter raged at the hesitation. The internal battle fell still as his eyes locked onto hers. Jessie took his hand, guiding it to the button on her jeans and unbuttoning it through his fingers, then tugged at his waistband. Mutual understanding and desire passed between green and blue, and they happily gave in to the craving that had finally overwhelmed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** THERE. That should make some of you very happy LOL If it didn't, I don't know what to do with you ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I know, right? Finally. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and encouraging notes. I promise I'm still writing this, it's just between being busy and what I see happening in my head not making it into my fingers... blah. Anyways, enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The building heat and light of mid- morning wafted into the barn and Jessie breathed in deeply. She and Buzz lay on a saddle blanket, wrapped in each other's arms. Her wild red mane had come undone from its braid and Buzz was absently running his fingers through it. "Jess?"

"Yeah?" she lightly ran her fingers along his collarbone.

Buzz sighed heavily, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" her brow furrowed as she raised her head to look at him. Worry settled heavily and quickly in the pit of her stomach. "Sorry for what?"

"That I never said anything before. I should have." He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, looking at her earnestly, "I have been in love with you for such a long time."

Relief flooded through Jessie, "You have?"

He nodded, "I have. I could never say anything, though I wanted to hundreds of times."

"Why not?"

"You were intimidating."

She laughed, "Be serious."

"I _am_ serious. You're so full of life and passion…I just felt so tongue-tied around you. I thought you were so incredible, and just figured I had no shot of you even looking at me outside of friendship." He leaned in, kissing her forehead, "Forgive me for being an idiot?" He gave her a small, hopeful grin.

A grin crossed her face in return, "I've had to do that so much, I think it comes naturally." She nestled her head against his chest.

"Well?"

She smiled, "Of course, Buzz." Her smiled faded, "But-"

"But?"

"Can you return the favor? Truth is, Woody's been trying to tell me for years how you felt, but I didn't believe him. Not that I didn't _want _to believe him, you just always seemed so uncomfortable around me, stuttering and everything after a couple of minutes. Plus, well," she stopped, uncertain of whether to continue.

"Go on," Buzz encouraged her, "please."

She gazed at him before blurting out, "You're a _Space Ranger_, for crying out loud. I'm just a cowgirl out in the middle of nowhere. I mean, you've been all over the universe, seen things I can't even imagine, met all sorts of folks…" her voice and gaze dropped, "How could I even think I could hold a candle to all of them? All of that? I mean, what's special about this place? About me?" Slowly she brought her eyes back up to meet his.

Buzz traced his fingertips along her cheekbone, "A hell of a lot, actually. You have no idea…things here are just…just so simple."

Jessie's eyebrows rose, "You're sayin' I'm simple?"

"NO!" he raised his voice hastily. "No," Buzz chuckled, seeing the teasing glint in her eyes, "You're one of the most aggravatingly complicated people I know. But here… you and Woody accept me for who I am. You don't make demands of me because I'm 'Captain Buzz Lightyear of Star Command', and you don't hold it against me, either. Outside of Star Command, you two are the only ones who do that. As far as where my position has taken me…Jess, the moment I first saw you, I knew my heart was lost. All of the places I've seen, people I've met…none of them have that effect on me. Just you, only you… always has been."

She leaned in, "I love you, Space Boy." She punctuated the sentence by kissing him soundly, glad the truth was out at last.

He grinned as she pulled away, "Love you, too, Cowgirl. Only one problem now."

She raised a thin eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Woody. You know how he is when he's right… there'll be no living with him."

Jessie laughed, "I'm not worried about that…I may be his little sister, but I can still take him down. And he knows it. I was thinking of something else."

"Something like what?"

"Well," she kissed him lightly in the hollow of his neck, smiling as she felt him shudder slightly. "It's been what, six, seven years? I think we have an awful lot of time to make up for."

Buzz laughed, pulling Jessie against him in a passionate kiss, thinking she had a very good idea, indeed. His fingers wrapped themselves in her hair as he pressed his lips against her neck. Jessie shivered, relishing the love that passed between them. Buzz ran his finger lightly over her lips, looking down into her eyes. As he leaned in, the alarm on his communicator chirped. He groaned and, with no small amount of reluctance, rolled away from Jessie. He picked up the communicator, "Lightyear."

Commander Nebula's voice scratched through the speaker, "Lightyear! What's your location?"

"I'm at the Pride ranch, sir. Jess- sorry, _Deputy_ Pride's been showing me the maps, as you requested," he tossed a grin at Jessie. She winked at him in return.

"Good, good. See if you can bring those back to the ship; I'd like to go over them with you and then the Sheriff at some point. What's that?" there was a pause in the conversation and Buzz heard Woody's muffled voice in the background. "The Sheriff says to ask the Deputy to put something on." Static followed and Buzz and Jessie looked at each other, their eyes wide. There was no way Woody could know… was there?

"Say again, Commander?" Buzz swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat.

"Sorry, reception isn't that great out here. The Sheriff suggested you and I simply join him over at the ranch to go over those maps. He asks that you speak with his sister about putting something on the stove for supper."

Relief flooded through both Buzz and Jessie. "Roger that, sir." He looked at Jessie as the communication ended. She had pulled on her shirt and was fastening the buttons. He caught her eye and both were suddenly helpless with laughter.

Once she had composed herself somewhat, she threw his shirt at him. "You heard the Commander, Lightyear. We have our orders."

"Yes, ma'am!" Buzz laughed, catching the shirt in mid-air. "Guess we better look at those maps."

* * *

><p>"Well, Miss Pride, I don't know how Buzz manages to come back as thin as he does if you feed him like this!" Nebula smiled as Jessie took his empty plate.<p>

Jessie laughed as she moved around the table, "Don't worry, Commander, he only gets to stop working long enough to eat." She smiled at Buzz as he handed her his own dishes.

The fact that their fingers trailed along each other's did not escape Woody's notice. He raised questioning brown eyes to Jessie as she passed by, but she did not react. _Guess I'll have to find out later,_ he thought. Turning to Buzz, he pulled out the maps they had looked at earlier that morning. "We poured over these, but there wasn't anything remarkable in terms of hideout possibilities. Not that we expected there to be. Did you find anything on your maps?"

He nodded, "A few areas that may be of interest. Here," he unrolled one of the maps he and Jessie had looked over in the time they had before Woody and Nebula arrived. He pressed his finger to an area of rocks about five miles northwest of Bonneville. "This is open territory, right?"

Woody nodded, "It's a whole bunch of rock formations. Any type of building would be well hidden, but it would be almost impossible to get any kind of shuttle in or out without notice. The formations are very close together at the top, so coming in and out straight down would be awfully tricky. And look here," he pointed to an area on the northern side, "this is all blocked by the canyon wall, so there's really only one way in or out. Two problems with that: one, they could be too easily trapped and two, we would see any kind of activity, even at this distance."

Nebula nodded, "Ok, might still check it out, but it does seem unlikely to be our site. Where else?"

Buzz pointed to two other locations with definite possibilities. One was in the canyon near Lasseter Ridge. "This seems feasible. The river runs right past and would not only be for provision, but would effectively serve to mask any shuttle noise, since the rapids aren't too far away. Plus," he paused, looking at Woody, "This is where the Kid was found, right?" Woody nodded and Buzz continued, "I know rock slides are common enough, but it could be possible he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn't find anything, sir?"

The Commander shrugged as he entered the coordinates into a small data keeper, "There were a few spots, but, as the Sheriff pointed out, would be far too visible. What's this spot, here?" he motioned to a smudge on one of the maps of the outskirts.

Jessie leaned over Woody's shoulder, looking at the place Nebula was asking about, "That's a mining area, about seven or so miles from here to the south. But it's inhabited. At least, it should be."

Woody nodded, "An old prospector named Pete lives out that way. He struck it big not too long ago, but he never rescinded his claim to the land. We check there every so often, just to make sure there isn't any trouble with squatters, but the place is always empty and clean."

"Wouldn't call it clean, there's at least an inch of dust on everything inside," Jessie quipped.

Nebula chuckled, then sighed. "Not too much to go on. Sheriff, do you mind if I take these with me? I'll give the coordinates to Mira so she can do whatever she does with the computer, but having an idea of the surrounding areas might be helpful. Maybe we can figure out the location from the access to those."

"Of course. And if there is anything else you need, just ask." He stood as Nebula rose from his chair.

"I will, thank you for your assistance so far. Lightyear, you ready to return to the ship?"

"Actually, sir, permission to remain here? Jessie was kind enough to look over the maps with me, but at the expense of her own duties. I feel it's only fair to repay her by staying here to help take care of that work."

"We could scout out the locations, too," Woody offered. "I don't think anyone would be suspicious of the local sheriff making his rounds."

Nebula pulled at his chin in thought and then nodded, "Having a ground level perspective would only benefit whatever information Mira is able to get from her scans. Keeps me from having to do paperwork, too. Permission granted, Captain, just be back at the ship by oh-eight-hundred tomorrow."

Buzz saluted his commanding officer, "Thank you, sir."

Woody walked Nebula to the front door. After the commander had left, Woody turned back to the kitchen to arrange the trip with Buzz. He found him and Jessie in the kitchen sharing a tender kiss. Woody cleared his throat as he leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms across his chest, his brown eyes were warm with amusement.

Jessie and Buzz both jumped and blushed slightly. She glanced at Buzz before shrugging and favoring her brother with a sheepish grin that confirmed his suspicions.

He laughed, waving his hand to indicate no explanation was needed.

Jessie smiled, "You headin' back to town?"

Woody nodded, "Unless you two need a chaperone." He laughed at the grimace on Buzz's face. "I do have a favor to ask of you, Jess."

"Sure. Well, maybe. What is it?" she winked, leaning against the counter.

"Trixie and Rex are having a barn dance in two days."

"I've heard. What of it?"

"I'd like you to go in my place, as Deputy Sheriff."

She groaned, "Oh, Woody…y'know I hate those things."

"I know, Jessie, but…please." His voice an earnest plea, "I just can't deal with them, not yet."

She saw the sorrow in his eyes and quickly hugged him. "Okay, okay. But you owe me," she prodded him in the chest.

He smiled, "I'll muck out the stalls for a week."

"No, you won't! You promise that every time and every time I still have to do it because you get busy with 'official sheriff duties'." She grinned, "I'll think of something and let you know what it is."

Woody cast a worried look at Buzz, "How about I go to the ship and you stay here?"

Buzz laughed, shaking his head. "I am not getting in the middle on this one. I've learned that lesson."

"Fine. All right, I'm heading back to town. Buzz, I'll be back in a few hours; we don't want it to get too late and lose the daylight. Behave yourselves." He pecked Jessie on the cheek and waved to Buzz as he headed out the door.

Jessie tossed the dish towel on to the counter after she dried the last plate. She smiled at Buzz, "Thanks for gettin' permission to stay. Ready to be put back to work?"

"Not just yet," he moved towards Jessie, backing her up against the wall. He curled his hand alongside of her neck, his fingers tracing her hairline. He heard her inhale as he moved his lips close to hers. Instead of closing the distance, he reached his hand behind her neck and squeezed the water out of the dishcloth he still held. "_Now_ I'm ready," he laughed and ran out of the door, her surprised squeal still echoing in his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** yay, an update! Thanks for all the reviews so far; hope it's enough to keep you reading :) *mwah*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The chores of the day finished, Jessie joined Buzz and Woody on the front porch. She smiled as Buzz scooted over, making room for her on the porch swing. "How did your scouting go? Find anythin'?" Jessie asked.

Woody gave his head a shake, as if coming back to the present. "Nope, nothing outwardly unusual, anyway. Hamm was in to see me today, though. He said two newcomers came through on the afternoon train. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, but no doubt Trixie will invite them to the dance, you know how sociable she is. They're a pair of gentlemen, Hamm said, well-dressed. If I don't get to, I want you to make a point of talking to them in a few days."

Buzz shifted, "You think they have anything to do with our mission?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "But I try and make myself known to any visitors to town. It's something Dad always did, and folks seem to be appreciative of it." His attention seemed to fade briefly away once again, causing Jessie to tilt her head as she wondered at his behavior.

The Space Ranger shared a glance with Jessie and shrugged, indicating he had noticed the same thing. "It's too bad I'm back on active duty. I've never been to a barn dance and I wouldn't mind monopolizing your dance card," he pinched her shoulder playfully.

She grinned up at him, "'No deal, Spaceboy, I'm there on official town business, so that gets me out of dancing at all if I want."

"Which is good," Woody chimed in, "since Al won't leave you alone otherwise."

"Oh, yes he will," Buzz said in a low growl.

Woody chuckled, "At ease, Ranger." The clock in the front hallway signaled the late hour and Woody stood with a yawn, "Almost time for me to turn in. Jess, come with me. You can come, too, Buzz."

Jessie stood, "Where are we goin'?" She followed Woody in to the study. On the desk was a small file labeled "Davis, Andy" in the handwriting Jessie recognized as their father's. She traced a finger along the folder, "So this is why you've been so distant tonight. But I thought Dad closed this case years ago."

Buzz looked over Jessie's shoulder at the worn folder. Woody had told him of his childhood friend who had gone missing. He knew Thomas Pride spent a few years searching for him without success before learning he had been killed by the Kid. With the outlaw's death, Buzz knew that Woody was able to lay more than just his father to rest.

Woody sat in the desk chair while Buzz leaned against the far wall. "I don't think he ever could bring himself to do it."

Jessie shot a semi-accusatory look at her brother, "But I remember him telling you that there was nothing left to be done. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair, "It was Dad's decision at the time, not mine. I didn't even really know until I became Sheriff. It's just as well; he would have had to reopen it once he learned about the Kid's involvement. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it should be your burden as Deputy. But now that the Kid is gone, I can do what Dad couldn't. You knew Andy, and as Deputy Sheriff, I'd like you to serve as witness." He pulled a pen from the desk and opened the folder, scanning the first page which detailed the case. In a blank section towards the bottom, he wrote 'Closed – suspect deceased'. He signed his name underneath and handed the pen to Jessie. She added her signature to the page and capped the pen. Closing the file, Woody sat back in the chair with a deep sigh.

Jessie rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm gonna go make sure the horses are all bedded down for the night." She pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Woody waited until she had left the room, then rubbed a hand over his forehead, "I dunno, Buzz… shouldn't I feel _relieved_ or something? I mean, this case was a driving force for Dad, and then for me. It feels like a weight's been removed from my shoulders, but," he paused. "I don't think I like the feeling. I feel- I feel like I don't know how to be Sheriff without this case."

Buzz nodded, moving across the room to stand on the opposite side of the desk. "I think that's to be expected. Like you said, it's been a part of your life for a long time. I've seen the same thing at Star Command, after we're engaged in long battles; and I mean battles that last for weeks or months. You live such a different life, adopting a totally different mindset than you have normally. Then the battle is over, suddenly you're thrust back into that other world, the 'normal' world, and you have to get used to things all over again. I've seen Rangers who have a lot of trouble adjusting to the idea that there isn't an enemy right around every corner."

"So how do you do it?" Woody looked up at his friend.

"Sometimes it's easier than others, but mostly I just take one day at a time; one moment, if a day is too much. It's also important that you remember that one battle is not what makes you a Ranger, or in this instance: one case isn't what makes you a Sheriff," he tapped the folder with his finger. "It is easier to say than do, but don't lose sight of the big picture." He offered a supportive smile to Woody.

He smiled back, "Thanks." He looked over as Jessie came back in the room. "Think I'm calling it a day. Sleep well you two," he winked, insinuating that he did not believe they would be sleeping much at all.

Jessie batted him as he walked by her, but laughed. "Sleep well, yourself." She hugged her brother tenderly, knowing how burying the past never came easily to him.

Buzz waved as Woody walked upstairs. He wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist, hugging her to him, "We should get to bed, too. It won't be good for me to be late back to the ship."

* * *

><p>Buzz's eyes opened sharply, his pupils adjusting to the still-dark room. He was haunted by the lingering sense of dread that is left in the wake of a nightmare. He closed his eyes again, but could not recall a single detail of the dream. He heard the five muffled chimes of the grandfather clock downstairs followed by a soft, sleepy sigh to his right. He smiled as he looked over at its source. Jessie was curled up facing away from him, a hand tucked under her cheek. He pulled the sheet away and kissed her shoulder, tracing the back of his finger along the blade, "Wake up, sleepy head." She groaned in protest, pressing her head deeper onto the pillow. He kissed her shoulder again, moving his lips softly up to her neck.<p>

She turned her head, her lips meeting his. As she returned his kisses, she turned over, maneuvering so she straddled his waist.

Buzz rested his hands on her hips as her hair brushed against his face. He slid his nose along hers, letting his lips brush hers ever so slightly before finally closing around them. The sounds of Woody preparing breakfast reached his ears. "We…should…be getting…out…of…bed," he said between kisses.

Jessie pressed her lips to his collar bone, "You started this, you stop it."

He shut his eyes in restrained pleasure as her lips moved across his chest, "I d-don't want to."

"Then give me a reason why I should," she breathed into his ear, punctuating the challenge by taking his earlobe in her teeth and tugging gently.

Unable to think of one, he put his lips on the curve of her neck and, with gentle purposefulness, kissed and sucked his way up to just below her ear. Jessie bit her lip, breathing out as his hands slid inside her nightshirt and along her skin. Her mouth sought his hungrily as he pressed a hand against her lower back, pushing her body against his.

Their kiss was interrupted by a soft knock at the door and the amused voice of Woody, "Hop along, Deputy."

Jessie and Buzz both exhaled in relief as Woody's footsteps retreated. Jessie bowed her head, resting her forehead against Buzz's. "Darn you, Woody Pride," she whispered, not without humor.

Buzz tilted his head up, kissing the scowl from Jessie's lips. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think we'll be able to pick up where we left off," he smiled affectionately.

She smirked, resting her hands on the bed above his shoulders, "Space Ranger's honor?"

He chuckled, "Space Ranger's honor."

She kissed him swiftly before pushing away, bounding off of the bed.

* * *

><p>The terminal screen blipped as it refreshed, the image remaining unchanged. "UGH!" Mira Nova let out a frustrated cry, throwing herself back into the chair. It was early afternoon and she had been running scans since the day before when Nebula brought her the maps. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Sleep had evaded her after working late in to the night, her mind furiously still running through the coordinates as the screenshots played across the inside of her eyelids. Eventually she had kicked off the covers and spent the rest of the hours poring over the maps while the rest of the crew slept, trying to make sense of what the scans were finding.<p>

"Okay, Princess?" Booster asked, not looking up from his own terminal, where he was busily scanning for communication signals. At the prolonged silence, he looked up and flinched at the withering glare she was sending his way. He rolled his chair over by hers, looking at the screen, "Sorry. What's the matter?"

"This just isn't making any sense! I have been scanning for hours and all I come up with it this," she gestured to the screen. Only two overlapping trails were visible, marking the engines of Buzz's small shuttle and their own spacecraft.

"Well, maybe there aren't any other trails to find," he suggested gently and, he hoped, helpfully.

"There are, and that's the problem. Here, look," she leaned forward, entering a new set of coordinates into the computer. The image ticked outward, and yet only the twin trails remained. "This is a scan of a ten mile area including the locations Nebula brought back on those maps."

Booster scratched his orange head, "Okay…?"

"Now look at what shows up when I expand the scan to a twenty mile radius," Mira deftly changed the search parameters. The screen was suddenly lit with several more trails, all of which disappeared at the ten mile mark.

"Wha-where did those come from?" he gawked.

"I think we know the answer to that. They're ion trails, Boost, Zurg's signature. I want to know where they end. The ship's scanners stop picking them up and I don't know why! I need to get closer to some of these locations. When are Buzz and the Commander returning?"

"Not until this evening."

"Ugh!" she flopped back in the chair. "I can_not_ keep scanning thin air!"

Booster returned to his terminal, "Why don't you ask Jessie? Buzz said she was willing to help us, too."

She nodded, "Good idea. Thanks, Booster," she offered her crew mate a smile as she flipped open the forearm panel on her suit.

The voice that responded to the signal was laced with no small amount of irritation, "Geez, Woody, just write me a list, would you? I'm trying to get these cows taken care of, and it's a bit hard when you're callin' every two seconds!"

Mira cleared her throat, somewhat taken aback, "Jessie? This is Space Ranger Nova."

Jessie's voice flooded with embarrassment, "Oh my gosh, Mira! I'm sorry…Woody's been pesterin' me all morning. I thought you were him."

The Tangean chuckled, "It's all right. Sounds like your brother and Buzz are two of a kind… he does the same thing on our missions."

"You have no idea," Jessie laughed. "What can I do for ya?"

Mira explained the problem, "I really would like to get closer, see if that will yield a better scan. I am sorry to ask, I know you're in the middle of your work, but do you think you could help?"

"Oh, sure! I'm actually almost finished…I just wanted to get Woody off my case for a while," the grin was evident in her tone of voice. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"A little…" Mira admitted uncertainly.

"Okay, I'll bring Dolly for you, she's gentle. Give me about an hour to get cleaned up and out to the ship. Will that work?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Jessie!"

"Don't worry about it, this is fun! I always hear about Buzz's adventures, now I get to live one! See you in a bit!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ok, another chapter. Makes me nervous, since I am only halfway through Chapter 10, and I like to give myself some leeway between updates. Maybe it'll encourage me to write faster :) Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"It just doesn't make any sense! How can there be so many trails and then nothing at all?" Mira gave her scanner a small shake, as if that would reveal the missing data. She and Jessie stood looking at the river running through the canyon. They had visited every location Nebula had given Mira, but all of the scans remained unchanged.

"Are the rocks interfering?" Jessie peered at the small screen.

The Ranger shook her head, "I've been compensating for that. Usually the rocks amplify signals, and they bounce all over the place, making it nearly impossible to discern one trail from another. I am running that parameter as high as it can go."

Jessie nodded; her ignorance of the technology made her feel incapable of being any use. She took a look skyward, "We should probably get back to the ship. The sun'll be setting soon, and it gets dark quick."

"It sure does! Booster said it reminds him of home," Mira quipped, not looking up from her scanner.

A fond smile crossed Jessie's face, "When he was a kid, Woody asked Dad one time why the night came so soon out here. He thought it was because the stars were in a hurry to be seen, but Dad said the rocks got so cold that they soaked in the remaining light to stay warm." Jessie paused, her foot raised to the stirrup. "Mira?" Mira was staring into the distance, a far-away look in her eyes. Jessie's hand flew to her pistol as she turned to follow the Ranger's gaze, but saw nothing. She turned back, "Mira? What is it?"

"Of course! I've been configuring the scans to compensate for reverberation, but what if," her fingers flew across the scanner's touch screen, "instead the rocks were absorbing the signals?" She waiting, tapping her foot, while the scanner worked to compute the new data. Suddenly the screen was lit with all of the missing trails. "Clever," she murmured, showing Jessie the screen. "They must have altered their engine's emissions to throw any scans off. Come on, let's get back. I should be able to find a landing point now!"

They arrived at the ship just as the sun dipped below the rocks. Jessie looked around wide-eyed as Mira led her through the ship. They found Buzz and Nebula looking over the maps with Booster in the ship's small conference room. "Sir, I've found the trails!" Mira exclaimed, her voice bright with excitement and satisfaction. She showed them the scanner and explained how she got the new results. Mira turned to Booster, "We should try that with your scan, Boost, the comm signals may have been similarly altered."

"Impressive work, Ranger," Nebula smiled.

"Actually, sir, it was Jessie who gave me the idea."

Jessie's attention was arrested away from the pictures of a far-off galaxy that adorned the wall of the room. She cast a surprise look at the Space Rangers, "Me?"

Mira nodded, "When you told me the story about your Dad and the rocks soaking up the light."

Buzz smiled at Jessie, who still looked surprised, resting a hand affectionately on her shoulder.

Nebula smoothed the map laying in front of him. "Booster, I know we were going to break for dinner, but I think I would like to go over the data Nova picked up and compare them to what we know from these maps."

Booster nodded, "Understood. Jessie, will you be staying?"

She looked over to Nebula who offered a friendly smile, "You're certainly welcome to join us, unless we're keeping you from anything."

She shrugged and returned the smile, "I'm in no hurry."

"Great!" Booster exclaimed. "Sir, why don't I give Jessie a tour of the ship while you are reviewing the data? When we're through with that, I can start dinner."

Nebula nodded, "All right. Lightyear, Nova, let's see what we can get done."

Jessie looked over as Buzz gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Don't let Booster get started on stories about me," he warned in a low voice. "He will talk you to death if you let him."

"Ready, Jessie?" Booster smiled. When she walked over to him he asked, "Did you ever hear about the time that Buzz had to save the Little Green Men?"

She looked over her shoulder at Buzz's pained expression and chuckled, "Actually, yes. But," she added as Booster's face fell, "I don't know how you got to be in Star Command."

"Me?" He looked genuinely surprised, "You want to hear about me? But Buzz-"

"Buzz tells me his stories all the time. I'd like to hear yours."

"Well," Booster started as he and Jessie started down the corridor, "I used to be a janitor…"

Buzz heard Mira's chuckle as he let out a sigh of relief. He arched an eyebrow, "Okay, _Princess_, let's see what you found."

Booster led Jessie from the conference room along the lower level of the ship. "We're in the stern, which is the back section of the ship. Here we have a small medical bay. Back that way are the engines and a shuttle bay where we keep the sleds."

"Sleds?" Jessie blinked at the unfamiliar term.

"Yeah, they're… well they're like small shuttles. Smaller than the one that Buzz uses to travel here. We use them to cross minor distances on land, especially when we have supplies or something to transport. Come on, these stairs lead to the upper level." The narrow spiral staircase deposited them in another corridor similar to the one they had just left. There were four doors, two on either side of the hallway. "These two rooms," Booster gestured to the doors on his right and left, "are smaller quarters; Mira and I are in those. The two rooms here, are larger quarters; Buzz and the Commander are in those. And this," he entered a passcode into a small lit panel to the right of a set of double doors. With the correct code entered, the doors whooshed open and Jessie's eyes went wide. "This is the cockpit."

The wall opposite the doors was almost entirely glass and Jessie tried to imagine looking out of the windshield at the galaxies she saw pictured below. Booster showed her the various controls of the navigation panel and where each member of the crew sat. He led her out of the cockpit and down another spiral staircase, "And now we're in the kitchen, although we call it a galley. So, that's the ship. She's not very big," he added in an apologetic tone.

Jessie laughed, "Maybe not to you! She seems plenty big t'me."

"You should see the ones that get used for really lengthy missions; they're easily ten times the size of this little thing. But then, you have to have those when the crew is larger and the mission longer, since we're gone from base for so long." He started pulling out the provisions from one of the drawers.

Jessie leaned against the nearest counter, "So you're the cook, too?"

"Well, we all help out where we can. I'm a lot better in the kitchen than Mira. But," he added hastily, "You should see her when it comes to anything with computers; she's a real whiz! I don't think anyone in Star Command is faster," his voice was bursting with pride.

"I believe it! I couldn't keep track of her fingers when she was working earlier today. Most of the stories Buzz tells Woody 'n me are about you all, not just him. You guys make a really good team."

Booster laughed and blushed slightly at the praise, "There's another member of the team, X-R. He's a robot, which is why he isn't with us now. He's a terrible flirt, but you won't find anyone more loyal to his fellow rangers. Buzz, you know, he's very… " he tilted his head, searching for the right word, "orderly; everything by the book, according the protocol. We don't always get along; it's a lot like family, siblings and such."

"What about you?" She took the bowl from him and looked for a spoon to stir its contents.

Booster handed Jessie the missing utensil with a sheepish grin, "Me? Well, if you saw my quarters, you'd understand. I'm not always the neatest."

"I'm not, either," Jessie grinned. "Guess it's a good think we're not room mates."

"What's this?" Commander Nebula interrupted as he, Buzz, and Mira entered the galley. "Do I hear Deputy Pride talking about joining Star Command?"

She laughed, shaking her head, "'Fraid not, Commander. I like my feet firmly on the ground."

The rest of the evening passed quickly, or so it seemed to Jessie. As overwhelmed as she felt when she first entered the ship, all of the Rangers quickly made her feel at home. They told her more about life at Star Command and she, in turn, regaled them with stories of her father and Woody, and their own adventures in law enforcement. Jessie laughed when Mira expressed an appreciation for their jet packs after riding a horse.

"They're not that bad," Jessie insisted, "You jus' need to get used to them. B'sides, I'd rather have a horse. They're smarter than us riders, sometimes. Bullseye has helped Woody catch outlaws a few times because he went his own way instead of following Woody's direction. Bet your sleds can't do that," she winked and grinned broadly. "Speakin' of, I better get them home. They'll be ready to get out of those saddles and into a nice bag of oats."

Nebula stood, his eyebrows rising in incredulity, "It must be darker than a black hole out there! You sure you can make it?"

Jessie nodded, adjusting her hat as she stood, "Of course. The horses know their way home, even if I can't see it."

Mira smiled broadly, "Thanks for your help today, Jessie. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was of some use to ya. Thanks for the hospitality, it's a real treat gettin' to actually meet you all, since Buzz has told me so much about you!" Jessie made her goodbyes and followed Buzz as he walked her to the entrance.

"You sure you'll be okay getting home?" he asked as they walked down the small ramp and over to the horses.

"Yes, Buzz, don't be such a worrywart," she smiled at him in the dim lights given off by the ship. "Come on Buttercup, Dolly; time to go home." She gave a tug on Dolly's reins, but the horse refused to move. "Dolly!" Jessie scolded as she tugged again, "What in the samhill is wrong with you? Come on." Several more tugs on the reins proved just as futile, and she groaned. "Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me."

"What's the matter?"

Jessie blew air out through pursed lips, resting one hand on her hip and the other across her forehead. "Dolly's spooked by somethin' and is not gonna move, even though everything is fine," she emphasized the last part of the statement, but Dolly shook her head stubbornly. "And I can't just take Buttercup home and leave her here. C'mon Dolly, we don't have time for this." Jessie made a grab for the reins, but Dolly side stepped out of reach. "I don't suppose you have carrots anywhere in that ship of yours."

Buzz patted her shoulder, "I doubt it. Hang on, let me see what I can do." He disappeared back inside the ship with a chuckle as Jessie muttered about Mira having it right. Several minutes later Buzz reappeared, "All settled. C'mon, Cowgirl," he tossed his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the gangplank. "Everyone's heading to bed, but I explained the situation to Nebula and he said that you were more than welcome to stay out here."

Jessie turned surprised eyes to him, "Here? That's awf'ly kind, Buzz, but.."

"But what? Dolly's not going to cooperate. And didn't you just say sometimes horses are smarter than their riders?" Amusement filled his voice and eyes.

"This is _not_ one of those times. Buzz, I'm serious," she gave him a wicked poke in the ribs. "I don't wanna take anyone from their beds."

Buzz's grin widened as he gave Jessie a gentle push up the stairs to the quarters, "As I'm sure Booster told you, I have extra space in my quarters. I told Nebula I could sleep on the couch, so you could have my bed."

She laughed, "Is this why you're Star Command's finest?"

"Possibly. Your accommodations, ma'am." He unlocked the doors and held out his hand as they opened with a whoosh.

Jessie's hands rested on her hips and she let out a low whistle. Buzz's quarters were made of two rooms that she could see. The immediate room had a small couch and a worktable. There was some sort of panel on the wall and another door through which Jessie could see the end of a bed. "So this is how a Space Ranger roughs it, huh?"

Buzz gave her a light shove into the room with a chuckle, "Hey, we have tents, you know."

"Oh, tents, well that's different in'it? Tents…" she scoffed, her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

Buzz was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. Mira was standing there when the doors opened. "Excuse me, Captain. I thought Jessie might need these," she held out a pair of long, dark blue pants and a white sleeveless top that bore that Star Command logo.

"Thanks, Mira!" Jessie took the pajamas from the ranger. She changed into them in the small bathroom Buzz showed her and then sat down on the bed, pulling a knee up to her chest. "I hope Dolly'll be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Buzz sat on the bed next to her. He leaned over, placing his lips on one side of her neck, and his hand on the other.

"And jus' what do you think you're doin'?"

Undeterred, he scooted closer to her, "Going to bed."

She tilted her head back, "Thought you said you were sleeping on the couch."

Buzz pulled back and grinned, "I said I _could_ sleep there. I had no intention of following through."

Jessie feigned a look of disapproval, "Deceiving your commanding officer? Isn't that against protocol?"

"Not when the situation warrants it," he renewed his attentions.

"What sort of situation is this?"

"Mmmm," he nuzzled his nose against her ear, "the honor of a Space Ranger is at risk. Could mean certain peril."

Jessie met his lips with hers, snaking an arm around her neck. "How could I forget? I s'pose we can't let that Space Ranger down."

Buzz's eyes were bright as he pulled back to his lips were a fraction of an inch away from hers, "I was hoping you'd see it my way."

Jessie laughed as he kissed her again, falling with him down onto the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So yeah, updating with a chapter before I even have the next one started (on paper, anyway). :) Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 9. Hope this one keeps you reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The night was ripped open by the sound of an explosion followed by hurried footfalls, the discharge of ion weaponry, and screams. Woody's voice had joined the cacophony of his shipmates', but Buzz didn't have time to wonder when the Sheriff had arrived as other sounds broke into his head: the humming of engines and the laugh of his greatest foe. Buzz rapidly came back to consciousness as Zurg's maniacal laughter echoed off the cell walls.

"Buzz Lightyear, at last. I have been waiting for this moment for years."

Buzz looked at his arch-nemesis with a glare of hatred. His muscles ached and he had the taste of blood in his mouth. He pulled at the strong chains that held him fast against the wall. "What have you done with my friends?"

"Your friends? If you mean your shipmates, they're dead. Certainly you can understand why I couldn't let them live. But I believe you mean that irritating sheriff and his sister. If I was you," he toyed with his ion blaster coyly, "I'd be less worried about them, and more concerned with yourself. Especially since your life expectancy has shortened greatly."

"Let them go," Buzz knew there was desperation in his voice and he hated himself for the smug chuckle it elicited from Zurg. "They're nothing to you. You have me now; that's all you've been after."

Zurg pointed his ion blaster at Buzz, "You're right. I am going to enjoy this."

Buzz did not break his eye contact, not wanting to give Zurg the satisfaction of seeing any fear. His eyes narrowed somewhat as the blaster was pulled away from his chest.

" Except," Zurg paused, "I'm not going to kill you just yet. After all, you want to know what happened to your friends, and I'm not entirely inhuman. Consider this a last request granted to a dying man. I'm afraid one of them, well, their condition is very grave." He chuckled at his clever word play, knowing the meaning had not been lost on the captive Ranger. "As to the other, well, see for yourself." He nodded behind him and the sound of a struggle came from the hallway.

Buzz's eyes widened in horror as two guards stepped around Zurg and threw Jessie on the floor in front of him. She was still clad in the pajamas Mira had loaned her. Her bare arms were covered in cuts and bruises, and her breath came in short, pain-filled gasps. Buzz felt the full force of his hatred coursing through his veins, "What have you done to her?"

Zurg waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing more than she deserved. She's been quite a nuisance, and should have surrendered to me when I gave her the chance. As it is, she killed two of my men."

Jessie pushed herself to her feet, revealing more bruises and a bloodied lip. "Considering you killed my brother, I think I still owe you a debt." She lifted her chin and stared at Zurg defiantly, "I hate being beholdin' to anyone, so hows about I finish the job?"

The guards moved in to restrain her, but Zurg grabbed her by her braid, yanking her head back savagely. Buzz pulled against his chains in a fruitless effort to stop him. The room was silent but for Zurg's soft chuckle as he stared, the red glare from his eyes reflecting out of Jessie's green ones. He shoved her into the wall next to Buzz, the palms of her hands smacking on the hard surface.

Jessie choked back a sob before she looked up at Buzz. He could see the fear in her eyes, although she was trying to hide it. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but all he could do was try and smile bravely at her. Her shoulders dropped in resignation and she gave the Space Ranger a small smile. She reached out, cupping her hand along his cheek and for a brief moment they were the only two people in existence.

The moment was broken by the sound of Zurg's ion blaster. Buzz watched as Jessie's eyes widened. Her hand slowly trailed from his face as her body slumped to the floor. Her eyes fluttered closed and she lay completely still.

Zurg observed the scene and smirked, "Let's give them some time alone." The heavy door slammed closed as he and the guards left the cell.

Buzz swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked as Jessie's placid face. "Jess?" he whispered, hoping somehow that it was all a ruse, but she did not respond. There was only the sound of his own breathing. Hot tears rolled out of his deep blue eyes, "Jessie! Oh no, no… Jess, please…please, wake up. Wake up, wake up!" The weight of the deaths of his crew, Woody, and now Jessie fell heavily across his chest. Guilt and shame wrapped around his lungs, threatening to suffocate him. He could accept bringing this on himself, and the other Rangers knew the risk when they came to the Alliance. But to have brought this on his two best friends, the thought of that was almost more than he could stomach. He fought against his bonds, desperately trying to break free to reach the woman he loved, as if he could undo what had happened. Both his struggles and utterances were in vain and he let out a loud cry of anguish. He sagged against the wall, the chains wholly supporting his weight as he hung his head. Tears rained from his eyes as he whispered repeatedly, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"Wake up. Buzz, wake up," spoke a soft, yet firm voice.

The Space Ranger sat straight up in his bed, gasping for breath. He was drenched in sweat and his blue eyes were wild with alarm and disorientation.

Jessie's cool hand turned his head towards her. She flinched as he grabbed her wrist savagely, "Buzz, it's okay, it's me." She had never seen him so terrified. She pressed her other hand to his cheek as realization settled across his face.

He hurriedly let go of Jessie's wrist as his eyes frantically darted over her face. As the horror of the dream began to release him, he let out a long, shaky breath and closed his eyes. Relief that she was real and alive brought fresh tears to his cheeks.

Jessie pulled his head to her shoulder, cradling it in her hands, "Shhh, everything's fine. It was jus' a dream."

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the soft skin of her shoulder as he buried his face into her neck. "It was only a dream," he muttered to himself as his hold on her shirt tightened. He pulled back and swiftly crushed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss.

Jessie's hand was over his heart and she could feel it pounding still. She met his kiss with warmth, taking control so she could draw it out, forcing Buzz to slow his breathing into a calmer pace. She pulled away and rested her hand back on his cheek, "Tell me what happened."

Buzz shook his head, "No, you're right, it was just a bad dream." His eyes slid up to meet hers as she let out a pert sigh. He swallowed, realizing she would not be accepting anything less than the full story. Taking a deep breath, he recounted the dream. "Nebula thinks the scout being close to Bonneville is just a coincidence. I'm not so sure." Shuddering at the remembrance of her lifeless form, he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. "Jessie, if Zurg knows-"

Jessie placed fingers against his lips, silencing him. She knew Buzz well enough to know that if he thought, even for one second, that walking away would bring safety to his friends, he would do it. The thought of losing him, especially now, terrified her. "I don't care what he might know. B'sides, it was a dream, Buzz. You're just nervous because this mission is hitting closer to home."

He nodded, keeping a tight hold on her hand. He had been living in two worlds for so long; one where he was the famed Captain Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and the one with Jessie and Woody where he was simply himself. Suddenly those two worlds, which had always been separate, were forced together. He had to accept it, he knew that as he looked at Jessie, his heart filling with love for the cowgirl. He brushed his hand along her cheek, "I swear, Jessie, I will never let anything happen to you. Or Woody."

She favored him with a soft smile, "I know you won't." She kissed his forehead, pulling him back onto the mattress. They kept their arms around each other, and settled his head on her chest. Buzz was soon asleep, the sound of her heartbeat serving as a soothing lullaby. Jessie stared at the ceiling, trailing her fingers gently through his tousled hair, her mind wide awake. She sighed slightly, tightening her arm around his shoulders. Sleep would be a long time in coming.

* * *

><p>The sun had just slipped above the horizon as Jessie hung the saddles over the fence, leaving Buttercup and Dolly to happily roam the pasture. She had woken in the pre-dawn and had hoped to slip away without waking anyone up. She had slept very lightly in case Buzz had another nightmare, but his sleep went unbroken. It was impossible to extricate herself from his arms, so she was forced to give his shoulder a slight shake. "It's morning," she whispered as he groaned in protest.<p>

His response was to pull her closer, "Can't be, it's too dark." He looked at her with an impish grin that faded as he woke a little more. He touched a finger to her cheek just below her eye and frowned, "You didn't sleep."

She shrugged as he let her sit up, "I don't usually, not the first night in a strange bed. Don't worry," she smiled reassuringly, "I have just the fix for it back at the house." She changed back into her clothes and folded the pajamas, leaving them on the bed.

Buzz walked her out to the horses. Dolly nudged Jessie contritely with her nose and Jessie smiled. "Guess whatever it was is gone now." She gave Buzz a small kiss on the cheek, "Tell everyone thanks again for putting me up for the night. Maybe I can return the favor sometime."

He helped her up into Buttercup's saddle, "I think Mira would say we're even." He smiled, patting her leg, "Hopefully I'll be back at the ranch in a few days."

"I hope so, too. That list of chores isn't gettin' any shorter, you know."

Buzz laughed, "Be good, Cowgirl."

She grinned and tipped her hat, "Always am, Space Boy."

Jessie watched Dolly and Buttercup roll away the saddle marks and chuckled, turning back to the house. She stopped short, seeing the kitchen door hanging askew from its hinges. She pulled her pistol from the holster and crept up to the house. She gingerly nudged the door open with the toe of her boot before moving inside. The kitchen had been disrupted and Jessie tip toed around the mess. She ducked to the side of the door that led to the front hallway as she heard a floorboard creak. She held her gun up and took a deep breath before whipping around into the doorway. She found herself staring at the barrel of a familiar pistol.

"Geez, Jessie! Don't do that, I could have shot you!" The pistol was lowered and Woody cast a disapproving look at his sister.

Jessie let out a few breaths and put her hand on her chest. "Likewise. What's goin' on?"

He shook his head, "Not sure. Looks like someone broke in. I've checked upstairs, but everything seems okay. You see anything in the barn?"

"Haven't been there yet; I just got home a few minutes ago. Anything missing?"

"Just some food. Must have been some drifters. We're far enough outside of town, it wasn't much of a risk."

Jessie stopped, looking at Woody, "Wait, you weren't here when it happened?"

He shook his head, "Tell ya later. Let's check out the barn first."

Satisfied that the barn was secure, Woody and Jessie returned to the kitchen. "So," Woody asked as they cleaned up a broken dish, "where were you all night?"

"Got caught out at the ship." She told him about Mira's call, "When it came time to leave, somethin' had Dolly spooked, so she wouldn't budge. They let me stay out there. What about you? Where were you all night?"

"At the jailhouse. There was fight at Ken's."

"A fight? Get outta here. Who on earth was fighting?"

"Remember those two newcomers I told you about the other night? It was them. Apparently they really liked the whiskey, but couldn't really handle it."

Jessie brushed her hands off, disposing of the last of the mess. "So what's their story?"

He shrugged, "The usual. Young, proud, full of tales of instant fortunes to be had by finding the right gold mine. Ken said they were fine enough, but after several whiskeys, they started to argue about who was going to do what. Guess there must be a girl involved because that's what really got things heated up." Woody chuckled, "From what Ken told me, they knocked each other out, although not before causing quite a mess. They each got a night in a cell for their efforts, and seemed pretty embarrassed about it when they woke up. I think the headache might have helped, too. They're going to help repair some of the tables they destroyed and then I think they're moving on. You okay?"

Jessie nodded through a large yawn, "Yeah, sorry. Had a hard time staying asleep. I'd rather have a bedroll on the desert floor than a cot in a spaceship, I think." She smiled sheepishly.

Woody smiled, "Go get some sleep. I'm going to fix the door, and I will try to be quiet about it. I might take a trip to Al's to replenish our supplies."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure." He gave her a gentle shove towards the door. "Besides, you have the dance tonight, remember? You're gonna need your rest if the rumors are true. Apparently Trixie is going all out for this one. She even asked me if you'd be willing to wear a dress."

A small groan escaped Jessie's lips, "I'm afraid to hear what you told her."

He laughed, "I told her I thought a dress would prevent you from being able to perform your duties as Deputy. If you need to run or break up a fight, a skirt will only slow you down."

"Thank you," relief filled Jessie's words. She walked up the stairs to her room, flopping on to the bed. She kicked her boots off and pulled the quilt up to her shoulders before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** erhmegerd this has taken me soooo long. And I had to divide it up because I wasn't finished and it was over 3000 words! So yeah, not too much to this one, but hey... Chapter 12 should make up for it ;) Thanks for the patience and all of the encouragement to keep writing it. *kisses***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It was mid-morning when Jessie woke, feeling refreshed from the deep sleep, despite its brevity. She padded down the stairs in her bare feet and found Woody restocking the pantry with supplies. He looked up as she walked in and smiled, "Hey. Sleep better?"

"Yeah, much. Door looks good."

"The damage wasn't too bad; all I really had to do was replace the hinges. You got a little time to help me with a few of the cows? They're overdue for some health checkups and I don't want to let it go too long."

Jessie nodded, "Yeah, I'm up for that. Lemme get my boots and I'll meet you at the barn."

* * *

><p>She held the nose of the last of the cows, stroking the soft flat fur to calm the animal as Woody inspected her back hooves. "How are things in town?"<p>

"Busy." He did not look up. "Lots of decorations going up at the barn. Trixie said she found out today is the birthday of the town's founder or something. She thought we should commemorate the day."

Jessie smiled, "How does she discover these things? It sounds like it is going to be fun, you sure you don't want to give it a shot?" She posed the question gently.

Woody sat back on his heels, a pensive expression on his face, "Yes. And yet…I miss them. But all of those dances, I mean Bo and I went to all of them together. They were special to us. I don't think I'd know what to do with myself at one now. And I don't want people to think that, just because I show up, that I'm looking for anything."

"I don't think anyone would think that, Woody. The folks here, they know what Bo meant to you. They're our family, and not a one of 'em would set out to hurt you." Jessie patted the cow's muzzle and walked over to her brother.

"I know that, Jess."

She fidgeted before sitting next to him, "Don't…don't get your bandana all in a knot here, but maybe you should try and look for her. I mean, you're a Sheriff, you've got people who could help you."

Woody sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I did."

"What? Woody! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the trail went cold. If it hadn't, if I had actually caught up with her, I was going to tell you." He paused for several moments before looking at her, "I didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning you, not after everything else that had happened."

She quickly reached over, covering her brother's hand with her own. "I would never think that, Woody. Not in a million years."

He smiled and patted her hand, "Come on, we better get some lunch and you need to get cleaned up. Trixie'll run me out of town if you show up to her big dance lookin' like a second rate cowhand."

Jessie laughed as she brushed off her jeans, "Whaddya mean 'second rate'? I'm a first rate cowhand if ever there was one!"

* * *

><p>Woody piled the ham and beans on to a plate for himself and set them on the table, seating himself across from Jessie. He watched as she pushed her fork around the plate for several minutes. "What's on your mind, Jessie?"<p>

"Woody… how could you choose me over Bo? You should have just taken off after them right when they left. What if you never find her, now? I feel like…you made me t' blame for something I didn't ask for! And never would ask or even want it!" She pushed herself out of her chair and paced the room agitatedly.

He rose quickly, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! First, I don't hold you responsible." He sighed, lowering his head, "You're right, though; I can see how you'd feel that way. But, please Jessie, don't take that on yourself. I started tracking her as soon as she left, but, honestly, I didn't even know what I wanted. Part of me still gets mad and I feel like she could have stayed if she really wanted to, but another part of me knows that isn't true. I figured I would have that all sorted out by the time they settled down wherever they were headed. Once that happened, I planned on talking it over with you, and then, more than likely, setting out to find her. But when they got to the river, they disappeared."

Jessie gave her braid a tug, "How could they just disappear?"

Woody shrugged, "Money changes hands, and suddenly you have a whole new name, a whole new life. All I can say is I lost her." He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, "I was still reeling from Dad's death, and I had a moment when I just wanted to saddle up Bullseye and take off after her. But I couldn't and not just because of you. When I was sworn in as sheriff, I vowed to serve and protect Bonneville and its citizens. What kind of a sheriff would I be if I just ran out on them? Like you said, they're our family, too, and family sticks together." He walked over to Jessie and placed his hands along her upper arms, frankness filling his brown eyes, "I don't regret my decision. Don't you go regretting it, either." He shared a wistful sigh and a small smile, "It's been a rough year, huh?"

"Y'might say so," a smile tugged at her lips. "I won't be at all sorry to put it behind us."

"Me, either. Maybe things with you and Buzz will be what starts turning it around."

Jessie laughed and blushed, "You don't have to rub it in, you know… that you were right."

He grinned in response, "I do, just a little. It's my right as your older brother."

"Ugh, just for that, you can clean up the dishes, Mr. Know-It-All!" she rolled her eyes. She gave her brother a light punch on his arm before sitting down at the table.

Woody laughed and sat back down to his own lunch; he glanced at Jessie and thought, yet again, how glad he was that he had never left.

* * *

><p>Jessie brushed out her damp hair and quickly braided it into its usual ponytail. She pursed her lips as she looked at her reflection, then twisted the plait into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. <em>May as well do something nicer for tonight; Trixie'll appreciate it, anyway.<em> She dressed in a pair of dark brown trousers and a periwinkle blouse. Somehow she misplaced her boots and she thundered down the stairs, "Woody! I can't find my boots!"

"Relax, Jessie. I cleaned them up for you. Here you go," he handed her the footwear, now cleaned of the mud and other stains that usually adorned them.

"Thanks! You didn't have to do that. Think I should use the usual holster, or low-slung?" She pulled on her boots and headed into the study, crouching down to unlock the gun safe.

"Low-slung; it's not as obvious and that way folks'll be more worried about the party than your firearm. Not that you'll need to worry about using it," he chuckled. For all of the outlaws that passed through, Bonneville really was a sleepy little Western town. There was an occasional bar fight, but even those were instigated by outsiders. It made Woody's job easier and he never failed to appreciate that fact. He took Jessie's pistol and loaded the bullets in to the chamber while she adjusted the holster, adding a few more bullets to the built in holders.

She smiled as she took her pistol from Woody and slipped it into place. "There! I think I'm ready. Do I pass inspection, Sheriff?"

"Not yet," he picked up the Sheriff badge from the desk and pinned it near her left shoulder. Woody gripped his chin thoughtfully before nodding, "I suppose you'll have to do." He grinned as she scoffed. "I've got Bullseye all saddled up for you. Have fun tonight, okay?"

"You sure you'll be all right? If you get bored…"

"I'll know someplace I can go. I'll be fine."

Jessie stopped in the doorway. Resting her hand on the frame, she turned to her brother, "Woody…why didn't you – you could have told me everything you were feeling about Bo, you know. You didn't need to keep it all inside."

He nodded, "I know. Same way you could have told me everything you were going through after Dad passed."

She nodded her head, conceding his point. "Fair 'nough. See you later tonight. Stay out of trouble, huh?"

"You, too. Be careful, Jess."

"I'll try," she grinned and waved as she left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**I'll just leave this here :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The party was in full swing at the large barn near the center of Bonneville. As she walked into the barn and marveled at the abundance of streamers, Jessie heard her name just before someone caught her up in a fierce hug. She laughed, "Howdy, Trixie."

"Isn't this great? So many of the townsfolk have come. Rex is here, of course, and Hamm; the Potanskis and just about everyone else you know! You look nice, by the way."

"Thanks. Sorry I couldn't wear a dress," she grinned, her green eyes glinting with mischief.

Trixie laughed, her curly hair bobbing as she did. "Sheriff Woody explained you couldn't. Someday we'll catch you in one."

"When I'm dead!" Jessie bit her lip and grimaced, but relaxed when she heard her friend laugh. "So when does the dancing get started?"

"Oh! I need to go make sure Slink and the rest of his group are ready. Enjoy yourself, okay, even if you _are_ working." Trixie hurried off.

Jessie turned a circle, taking in the barn. The center had been cleared out for dancing and there were straw bales set around the perimeter to serve as seats. Ken had brought in several tables that were already laden with food and drink provided by the townspeople. A wooden platform was set up along the back wall and Jessie watched the musicians getting themselves ready for the evening. The mood was jovial and contagious. As the music started, the dance area filled quickly with groups of four as Rex called the square dances. Jessie leaned back against the wall, her foot tapping to the music.

"Miss Jessie! Miss Jessie!" came the cry of little voices.

She grinned widely as the three green-clad Pearson triplets came running over to her and tackled her in hugs. "Well, howdy you three! Isn't it past your bedtime?" she teased.

"Not tonight!" answered Beatrice, the eldest of the three. "Can you come dance with us? We need a fourth person and no one else will!"

"A fourth? Usually it's eight people, y'know."

"We know, we know," answered Penelope. "But we can just pretend to have partners! Please?"

"Well…" she drew out her answer, watching as they leaned in with anxious faces. "Okay. Let's go show 'em how it's done!"

Jessie and the triplets joined in the fast-paced dance already in progress. She laughed as they whirled around, promenading and at times making up their own moves. At one point, she lifted Beatrice into the air and spun her until they were both dizzy. When the dance ended she escaped to an empty straw bale where she collapsed to catch her breath.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You look like you could use a drink." A hand held a cup of punch out to her.

Jessie jumped up in delight and wrapped her arms around Buzz in a fierce hug. "What in tarnation are you doin' here?"

He grinned at her, "Mira's finished her scans, and Nebula was so pleased with our progress that he gave everyone a night's respite. Mira would have come, but Booster couldn't, so she stayed to keep him company. I think Nebula's out at the ranch to update Woody, and I thought I'd see what barn dances were all about."

She took the offered cup and drank it down quickly. "When did you get here? I didn't see you come in."

"You were too busy dancing with those kids. Which, I might add, was very enjoyable to watch. What sort of dance was it?"

"It's square dancin', although we were taking a few liberties. Usually you have eight people, divided up into four couples. There's someone who calls out what moves you do; stuff like 'bow to your corner', which is when you bow to the person opposite you. Sometimes it's fast, sometimes not. It's pretty easy to catch on."

He took her hand in his, "Show me?"

"I dunno, Buzz…" Jessie bit her lip. "I mean, I am s'pposed to be working."

"Jessie, I don't think all hell is going to break loose just because you showed me a dance." He smiled softly at her, "Please?"

She laughed, "Jus' because that worked with the triplets doesn't mean it'll work for you." She relented as he made an attempt at puppy-dog eyes. "Okay, okay. C'mon, Space Boy. But don't say I didn't warn ya."

The dance lasted until just before midnight, its music and merriment spilling out of the barn doors and into the otherwise silent streets. Jessie and Buzz had joined in on several dances over the remainder of the evening, and the cowgirl smiled contentedly as she knew the space ranger was truly enjoying himself. She had never seen him in social settings and she jokingly said he had been holding back on her. "I never even knew you could dance, and I've known you for a long time!"

He chuckled, "Well, there aren't too many opportunities to dance when you're mucking out stalls."

Trixie found Jessie as everyone was helping to clean up, "Thanks again, Jessie. Glad you had a good time," she smiled at her and Buzz. "Tell the sheriff we missed him."

"I'll do that," Jessie returned the smile. "You sure you're okay cleanin' up?"

"Yup! It's almost done and you've done your duty. You two have a good night!"

Jessie untied Bulleye's reins from the hitching post and smiled at Buzz, "So? Did your first barn dance live up to your expectations?"

"Exceeded them. I think the dance partner helped," he smiled tenderly at her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you need to get back to your ship?"

"Not before I walk you home." He began leading her out of town.

"Buzz!" she laughed, "I've made this trip thousands of times."

"Yes, but not with me. Or are you that anxious to be rid of me?"

"No," she leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her free hand around his waist. "Definitely not."

They walked slowly back toward the farmhouse, hand in hand under the star-filled sky, neither of them speaking, nor wanting to speak. After so many years of wishing and wanting after each other, the simple touch of a hand or shared glance said enough.

About a half of a mile out of town, Jessie turned and looked behind them as the pounding of hooves and a voice calling her name reached her ears. Slink, the town's doctor, skidded to a stop as he reached them. Jessie dropped her hand from Buzz's, "Slink? What is it?"

"Fire; back in town, at the barn. It's pretty bad."

Jessie looked back towards Bonneville and, even at that distance, could see the glow from the flames. She turned back to Buzz, pressing Bullseye's reins into his hand. "Take Bullseye back to the house and get Woody. Come back with him if you can, we'll probably need the help."

"Jess," he caught her arm, his voice anxious. "Just… just be careful, okay?"

She gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine, don't worry." She hurried over to Slink, taking the hand he offered to help her in to the saddle behind him.

Buzz watched the ride away for a brief moment before climbing into Bullseye's saddle and urged the horse into a fast gallop. He jumped off at the front porch and burst through the door before the horse had fully stopped. "Woody! Woo-" he stopped short as both Woody and Nebula rushed out of the study. "Sir!" he hastily saluted, "I didn't know you were still here."

"At ease, Captain."

"What is it? What's the matter? Where's Jessie?" Woody's voice overlapped Nebula's.

"There's a fire in town. Slink caught up with us as we were walking back. Jessie went back with him and sent me here."

Woody grabbed his hat from the stand by the door, "C'mon, we'd better hurry. If any fire gets out of control, the whole place could go."

"Can I be of any help, Sheriff?" Nebula asked, following Woody and Buzz out of the house.

"I'd be grateful if you did. Let me get Buttercup saddled up."

* * *

><p>"How did the fire start, Slink?" Jessie asked as they raced back to Bonneville, the glow growing brighter.<p>

"No one's sure. Everyone had left, wasn't ten minutes or so before Ken caught sight of it and roused the alarm."

They galloped into town and Jessie quickly slid off of the horse. People were running all over, including children whose parents were trying to help fight the fire. Jessie looked around, "Dolly!" She shouted to the young school teacher. "Gather up the kids and keep them somewhere safe. Don't let them near the barn or go to their parents! Hamm!" She grabbed his arm as he ran past on his way to the barn, "Get the bucket brigade started. We'll need all the hands we can get!"

"You got it!"

Jessie jumped in to the crowd by the barn, running back and forth to help wherever it was needed. The urgent fear of the nearby buildings had subsided and the flames were contained when movement beyond the barn caught her eye. She thought she saw the shadow of a person running toward the still-burning barn. She took off after them, slowing as she rounded the corner, "Wait! It's not…safe." She stopped as she saw no one. _That's strange. Maybe it was just a trick of light._ She was a yard away from the barn when she was knocked off her feet as the building exploded into the night air. The bright light showed the desert floor rushing towards her, and then everything was lost to darkness.

* * *

><p>Woody, Buzz, and Nebula arrived in town and were greeted with a chaotic scene. The fire was contained to the barn, but the entire building was unsalvagable. The front end was still somewhat intact, but the walls were almost gone; what jagged edges remained still glowed with smoldering embers. Townsfolk were running around, emptying buckets of water as soon as they were filled. Woody caught Dolly as she was helping to keep any children out of harm's way. "Dolly! What happened?"<p>

"I don't know, Sheriff. We had finished cleaning up, the barn was dark; next thing we knew it was on fire. We've been trying to keep it to the barn, but you know how dry it's been."

He nodded, "Have you seen Jessie?"

She shook her head, "Not for a while, but it's been hard enough keeping track of the kids. Sorry."

"It's okay. Take the kids down to the jailhouse. Even if the fire catches, it will still be safe for a while since it's far enough away."

"Thanks, Woody." She began forming the children into a line to get them to safety.

Woody turned to Buzz and Nebula and opened his mouth to say something when an explosion rocked the air. He lowered the arm he raised to protect his face and stared at where the barn used to be. Pieces of wood were still falling from the sky and, with a quick glance at the Space Rangers, he ran over to the scene.

Buzz was about to follow when Nebula restrained him, "A moment, Captain. Doesn't something about this seem familiar to you?"

He looked between his commander and the barn and nodded. "You think…?"

"The scatter pattern of the explosion is just a little too similar to what we've seen from Zurg." He pulled a small device from the civilian pants he had fortunately changed in to to visit Woody. He carefully scanned the air around what used to be the barn, keeping the scanner hidden from plain sight. He punched in some data and then used a small communicator to contact Mira. "Nova? Sorry to interrupt your respite, but I'm sending you some scans." He filled her in on the situation, "I have my suspicions we're dealing with an ion bomb. Let me know as soon as you have the results." He snapped the communicator closed and nodded towards the barn, "Come on, let's help out where we can."

As the barn was counted a loss, much of the effort was now concentrated on the surrounding buildings. The explosion sent pieces of burning rubble on to the roofs of nearby businesses or houses. Woody organized several groups to douse any flames. Order replaced chaos and the frantic pace slowed to a cautious calm. Nebula was standing off to the side, having just been replaced by one of the townspeople when his communicator chirped. He moved away from the crowd, "Nebula here."

"Sir, it's Mira. I have your results. You're right, there are ionic particles all over the place."

"Ten-four. Looks like our break is over. Get those scans finalized; I'll be bringing the Sheriff and Buzz back with me. We're finding this scout tonight."

"Understood, sir. Nova out."

Nebula found Woody, "Sheriff, a word?"

"What is it, Marshal?"

He was taken aback for a moment before recalling the cover story Woody created when they hurried to Bonneville; he was supposed to be a U.S. Marshal looking for a criminal. He had to give the sheriff credit, it certainly worked well. "Sorry, but from what I've seen, this matches the suspect we're looking for. I think we need to head back to my camp."

Woody nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem. Trixie! Rex!" he called to the couple. "Think you can get everything finished up here?"

Trixie nodded, "Sure thing! What's going on?"

"The Marshal here thinks the explosion matches the work of a suspect they're after. He needs me to come back to his camp. Have you seen Jess, by chance?"

Both Rex and Trixie shook their heads, "Sorry, Woody. She's probably around somewhere. If we see her, do you want us to let her know where you've gone?"

He nodded, "Please. Just tell her I'm with the Marshal and his Captain at their camp. She'll know where to find us." He felt uneasy leaving without having seen his sister, but he told himself she was fine and that it was just the instability of the night's events. He and Nebula found Buzz and updated him on Mira's news. Together they left for the ship, the night's events and adrenaline fueling them.

* * *

><p>Jessie groaned softly and winced against the ringing sound that still filled her ears. She was groggy, but lifted her head, willing her eyes to open. They snapped open as she tried to bring her hand up to her face and found that she could not move it. She realized she was seated in a chair with her hands bound behind her and to the back of the wooden chair, her legs tied to the legs of the chair. She looked around and in the dim light she could make out that she was in an old mine shaft, particularly in the lift. She thought back to the last thing she remembered; there was the fire, the shadow, the explosion, and then… nothing.<p>

She tugged at her bindings, but gave up after a few minutes when it became clear the rope would not give way. Why was she there and where, for that matter, was she? She tried to think of who would be behind her kidnapping, but none of the outlaws she and Woody dealt with came to mind; they were either apprehended or dead. She did not have to wait long for the answer as the sudden movement caught her eye as her captor came in to view.

He was young, perhaps a few years older than she, but he looked older. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair that was in need of a cut, and he sported scruff that suggested it had been several days since he last shaved. His clothes were well worn, as if he had no other, and they hung loosely on his underfed frame. Jessie noticed a strange firearm at his hip and looked up to find his blue eyes studying her. She swallowed hard, unconsciously pressing herself against the chair. The smile that crossed his face was almost hollow but there was something familiar about it that nagged at Jessie. She had not yet figured it out when he spoke, "Hello, Red."

Her eyes narrowed for a few minutes and then widened in disbelief, "Andy?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So this happened. thanks for all of the reads and reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"It's been a long time, Jessie. Wasn't sure you'd remember me."

Jessie blinked, trying to take in his presence, "But… but we thought you were dead!"

Andy smirked, brushing the shock of hair from his eyes, "Is that what Woody told you? How convenient."

"Whaddya mean 'convenient'? Andy, what is all this about?"

"It's about settling a score, Jessie. With your father, with Woody."

Jessie's voice dropped, "Dad's dead, Andy."

"I know. I killed him." His blue eyes were cold and unflinching with the admission.

She felt like he had kicked her in the chest, and had trouble catching her breath. "N-no. Sid Phillips killed Dad; he got shot, but made it back to us. The last thing he said to us was that it was the Kid."

"He wasn't lying. But he wasn't talking about Sid Phillips, because I had already killed him and assumed his name. I don't know how long I wandered the dessert, but I was picked up by two Hornets of Emperor Zurg. They brought me back to him and he would have killed me, but I somehow made a deal with him. He wanted to expand his reach, and so I offered to serve him. He could train me as one of his minions, and, when I was old enough, I'd return back here as his scout. I told him I could offer him a good place for a hideout, somewhere where the local sheriff would look the other way. He threw me in his dungeons while he considered it; it took months, but eventually he agreed. So about a year and a half ago, I returned. I didn't actually intend to kill Sid Phillips, but he was in the way. And then your Dad got a tip out of nowhere that Phillips was responsible for my death, didn't he?" He waited until Jessie nodded reluctantly. "Where do you think he got that information? From me. I knew he wouldn't let the chance to bring The Kid to justice just pass him by. He was predictable that way; and foolish."

A large tear fell down Jessie's cheek, "Why, Andy? He treated you as if you were just as much our family as Woody or me."

Andy lunged forward, his hands resting on the wall behind her, anger filling his eyes, "Because he abandoned me! Because Woody abandoned me!"

"Nobody _abandoned_ you, Andy!" her eyes flashed back at him with an ire all their own. "When you went missing, Dad did everything he could; any favors he had, he called in. Any resources he had, he used to try and find you. Even months later, if he caught just a whisper of your name, he was pursuing it. That went on for years, Andy; years. Finally there were no more whispers, no more rumors. The day he came home and told us there was nothing more to be done… it about killed Woody."

"It's funny you should put it that way, Jessie, because that's exactly what's going to kill Woody."

"No," she breathed. She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat, "And what about me? You gonna kill me, too, Andy?"

He shook his head and backed away, "No, Red. See the thing that makes Woody special, is that he'll never give up on you. I can only imagine what he'll go through to keep his sister safe, especially since you're all he has left."

There was a quiet fury in Jessie's voice, "An' if you do kill him? What then?"

"Then it's up to you. If you cooperate with Emperor Zurg, you might not die as quickly."

"What would Zurg want with me?"

"He knows Buzz Lightyear has friends on this planet, but he has no idea who they are. Imagine my delight to find out that those friends are none other than you and Woody. So once I have killed Woody, you and I are going to take a trip back to Zurg's hideout. And then you are going to be what brings Buzz Lightyear to his end."

Jessie's heart was racing, but she forced a laugh, "You've got to be kiddin' me. What makes you think Buzz Lightyear would risk his neck for me?"

"Because you're his friend," Andy walked over to her, his eyes staring intently into hers. "Maybe you're more than that; it doesn't matter. He will come after you because you'll be in the hands of his arch-nemesis; and that arch-nemesis will also have ordered the death of his best friend. So he'll have that death to avenge, and what better way to do that than by saving you?"

"You're wrong. First, I'm his friend, but only barely; it's more like he tolerates me," she lied. "Second, Star Command forbids acting out of revenge, so your plan wouldn't work anyway."

He studied her, standing back, "What else do you know about Star Command, Red? Surely Lightyear tells you and Woody things."

She shook her head, "He doesn't tell us anythin'."

"You're sure? Then why do you have one of these?" He held up the communicator. Her heart sank as she realized Woody must have put that in her holster without her knowledge.

"We got those as a thank you. One of the outlaws Woody was chasin' turned out to be wanted on another planet. They gave Woody n' me each one; they only work here, and not over a very long distance."

"Hmm. See, I think you do know something," he stepped over to a pulley system, resting his hands on a length of rope that ran up to the top of the lift. "I think you just don't want to tell me. Why don't I give you some time to think about it?" He pulled the rope and the lift started sinking into the rock.

Jessie's heart rate quickened as she watched solid rock close the opening. "No! Andy, please!" Her cry was futile. The lift came to a stop between the tunnels, and she was trapped. Andy knew about her claustrophobia, she realized, and now he was using that to torture her. She felt the walls closing in on her and her breathing grew shallow as she tried to fight against the rising panic. The feeling of suffocation was pressing heavily against her, and Jessie closed her eyes tightly, as if that act would ward it off. She frantically pulled at the ropes that held her. _Just think of the fields at home,_ her father's voice flooded her mind. It was the advice he had given her when she was still little. _Picture yourself in a big, open space._ It had worked then, but now the thought of her father made her choke out a sob. The man who killed him was now her captor and planned on killing her brother. She tried to catch her breath; what if he had already gone after Woody?

She tried to think of where Woody would be. Would he be back at the house already, waiting for her to come home? Maybe he was still in town, waiting to see her, but helping with the clean up. If he was still in town, was Buzz with him? The thought of Buzz being with Woody brought a small measure of comfort. But what if Andy tried to kill Woody and ended up getting killed instead? They'd never know where she was. She started to hyperventilate and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, she noticed a small crack of light on the floor. She had been unable to see it before, but now that her eyes were accustomed to the dark, it marked a glimmer of hope. She looked up to the ceiling of the lift and could see cracks where the boards had separated. If there were cracks, there was air; and if there was air, she could think of the space as being larger than it really was. She repeated that mantra over and over until her heart rate had returned to just slightly faster than normal. She had no idea how much time had passed when she heard the grinding noise of metal against stone. The lift rose out of the shaft and she blinked hard against the light that was now harsh to her eyes. When she could open them, she saw Andy standing before her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well," he said, "what do you think?"

She raised her chin defiantly, loathing coursing through her veins. "I think you're gonna hafta do better than that."

He chuckled, "Still stubborn, huh, Red? Well, I've been doing some thinking, too. And I think your brother is probably worried about you and wondering where you are." He pulled out Jessie's communicator. "Why don't we let him know?"

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Woody fingered his communicator nervously while the Space Rangers finalized their plan of attack. All of the transmissions originated from the mines belonging to the prospector "Stinky" Pete. Woody showed Nebula two ways into the mines; one through the main entrance and one lesser known route. He had smiled fondly as he pointed out the back way, "We… an old friend and I, used to sneak in there and play in the mines when we were kids. Looking back on it now, he and I were pretty stupid."<p>

"I'm sure she's fine, Woody," Buzz's voice broke into his worry. "She probably hasn't had a chance to call. Does she even have her communicator?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I put it in her holster while she was getting ready."

"Did she know that?"

Woody's eyes drifted to the side as he thought about it and he smiled sheepishly, "Prob'ly not. I didn't tell her."

Buzz chuckled, "So she probably will think she has to get back to the house before getting in touch with you." The communicator chirped at that moment and he smiled, feeling the knot in his own stomach relax. "There you go."

Woody flipped open the device, "Thank goodness, I've been worried sick! Where are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sheriff, thanks for asking," an unknown voice responded.

Woody and Buzz looked at each other. Woody swallowed, "Who is this?" The answer caused Woody to go cold with fear.

"The man who is going to kill your sister if you don't listen very carefully to everything I'm about to say. You and I have some unfinished business, Sheriff, and I think it's time we settled things. In two hours, I want you to meet me at the top of Lasseter Ridge, alone. If you come alone, your sister will be alive. If you bring anyone, and I will know, she dies instantly. Understand?"

"How do I know you're not lying? If Jessie's there, let me talk to her."

"Of course. Jessie, say hello to your brother." There was dead silence in response and Woody's ears strained to pick up any sound to indicate her presence. "Come on, Red," the voice taunted, "your brother's worried about you. You don't want him to worry, do you?"

"Jess," Woody interjected, "if you're there, it's okay to let me know." He half hoped the silence that followed meant she was truly not there. But how did her communicator wind up in the hands of the man on the other end?

"Fine, have it your way." The voice sounded almost amused and then came the sound of a pistol being fired.

An agonized cry that was undeniably Jessie's ripped through the speaker. Woody fought against the bile that rose in his throat as the voice spoke, "Sisters can be so stubborn sometimes. Remember, two hours."

The transmission ended and the communicator clattered across the table as Woody doubled over, finding it hard to breathe. He was vaguely aware of the Rangers bustling around, Nebula calling out, "Mira! Did you get a trace on that?"

"Working on it, sir. The scan should be done in just a minute!"

"Woody?" Booster's voice cut into his distress and he looked over at him, as did Nebula. "Sorry, but does the name 'Andy' mean anything?"

"Andy?"

"It's just… after the shot, I heard Jessie. She said something about he still needed to do better than that and she called him Andy."

Woody stared off into the air and his eyes suddenly widened. "He called her Red," he whispered.

Buzz bent down, trying to catch his friend's words. "What?"

Woody looked straight at Buzz, "He called her Red. Buzz, it's Andy. I don't know how, but it's him."

"Sir!" Mira's voice broke in, "I've got the location. And look," she pointed to the blinking dot on the screen."

"Well, Sheriff, looks like your Andy is also our scout. Crew, our mission objective just changed," he looked from the screen to Woody. "Do you think our original plan will still work?"

Woody nodded, "Yes. Andy knows the mines; that old friend I mentioned? That's him. But we'll still have the element of surprise. And it won't take but twenty minutes or so to get down there."

Nebula nodded, "And then we just have to find them; that will be easier if we divide up. You take that back entrance. Nova, Booster, you'll be with me and we'll go in from the front."

"Where would you have me be, sir?" Buzz asked.

"You'll be staying here, Captain."

"What? Sir," Buzz struggled to maintain his composure with his commanding officer, "I have to go; I have to help!"

Nebula simply shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ranger, but-"

"Sir, it's Jessie!" all self-control vanished as Buzz's voice cracked with desperation.

"And that is exactly why you have to remain here, Captain," Nebula's retort was strict. "You were on this mission with the understanding that your relationship with either Sheriff or Deputy Pride wouldn't compromise it. I cannot allow you to go, Captain. You will remain on this ship; that is a direct order. I'm sorry, Buzz," he added, his tone softening, "but I am bound by protocol. You, better than anyone, should understand that."

"Hang on a minute, Commander," Woody held up a hand. He turned to Buzz, "Buzz Lightyear, do you swear to the best of your judgment, skill and ability, truly, faithfully, diligently, impartially and honestly to perform and discharge the duties of the office of deputy sheriff in and for the town of Bonneville, according to law and the best of your ability, even at the cost of your own life?"

"Yes, I do," Buzz was resolute in his agreement.

Woody smiled grimly and tossed him a pistol, "Congratulations, you're now a Deputy Sheriff of Bonneville. There's your weapon." He leveled a gaze at Nebula, "I need him with me on this."

"I understand that, Sheriff, and I empathize, but I can't see any way around the protocol."

The distraught look on Buzz's face weighed heavily on the silence that fell upon the room. It was broken by Mira, "Sir? If our mission objective is altered from the original, Captain Lightyear can still assist us. We have located the scout as originally intended, therefore you can relieve the Captain of duty and place him on leave. It would be unwise to leave Sheriff Pride without help; strength in numbers, you know."

Nebula nodded thoughtfully and the hope that flickered in Buzz's eyes did not pass unnoticed. "I believe you're right, Cadet. All right, Captain, consider yourself on leave."

Woody breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in thanks to Nebula, "Commander, if you'll stand as witness, we'll worry about the paperwork later." He looked around at the Rangers, "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reads! If you like it (or if you have constructive criticism), please leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The Rangers suited up and split from Woody and Buzz, using one of the sleds as transportation. Woody and Buzz were riding as fast as Bullseye and Buttercup could take them. They arrived at the mine and Woody held up his hand to stop Buzz, "I want to try and talk to Andy first. So, stay behind me a few steps; if he sees you, it might mean trouble."

"This is your show, Sheriff," Buzz said with an understanding nod, "but the instant things aren't going the way we want, I'm going to shoot. Especially if you or Jessie are at risk."

He stared at his boots for a moment. "You think she's alive?"

Buzz swallowed, "Trying not to think of it at all, actually. We're supposed to go into situations without letting our emotions get in the way. But, yes; I think she is."

Jessie was alive, they would have been relieved to know, although in ever worsening shape. After Andy ended the transmission with Woody, he struck her hard in the ribs and along the side of her face. "Think you're clever, saying my name. But it won't save him," he growled before he disappeared, leaving her free to give in to the pain. Her ribs burned with every breath and her shoulder felt as if it was on fire. She knew any attempt of getting out of her bindings would be futile; the smallest movement of her right arm sent fresh waves of nauseating pain through her body. How much time passed she did not know; she just knew the gunshot wound had just stopped bleeding when Andy reappeared, a small knife in his hand.

"Time to go, Red." He knelt in front of her and placed the knife by the ropes wrapped around her ankle. He paused and looked up, "And don't get any ideas. My knife could easily slip, and I don't think you want to lose any more blood."

"Andy, you don't have to do this," she pleaded. "We can work things out, just give Woody a chance to help you."

"It's a little too late for that, I think. You know," he mused as he began cutting her ankle free, "when I first ended up in Zurg's fortress, I was desperate to get back home. That's why I bargained with him. But the longer I was away, the more I realized that if your father or Woody had wanted to find me, they would have." Anger filled his voice, "They should have helped me when they had the chance."

Jessie's temper flared, "And just how d'ya think they were gonna be able to do that when you disappeared from the planet? You're cryin' about how no one helped you, but you were out of reach of anyone's help!"

In a flash Andy was standing and had the blade of his knife pressed against her left cheek. "I thought you'd be different, but you're just like them; so arrogant and sure. You'd better learn to keep your mouth shut; I'm a lot more tolerant than Zurg, but I have my limits. And it's a long trip back." He flicked his wrist, leaving a neat slice on her cheek before kneeling to resume cutting her bonds. "You have no idea what I went through to get to this point," he continued, "what it's been like. The struggle I had while at Zurg's compound, then here in the mines. I had to fend for myself; stole food when I had to, even tried to enlist help. Everything was against me…even those two idiots who were supposed to set the fire; in the end I had to do it all myself. But I'll prove myself, and everyone will see they were wrong."

As Andy droned on, Jessie's mind was racing furiously. Andy was beyond reason and all she wanted was to keep Woody and Buzz safe. She could try and escape once her wrists were free, but she only had one good arm and her muscles were sore and stiff. Even if she did manage to overpower him, she had no idea which way to run and would probably end up getting lost further in the mines. She had just decided it was still worth an attempt when Andy cut a rope that simply held her bound wrists to the chair. He hauled her roughly to her feet, his fingers digging in to her upper left arm. She swallowed against the hopelessness that was threatening to overwhelm her; there had to be something she could do. She realized what Andy had been saying, and her heart rate quickened as an idea presented itself. Jessie steeled her resolve; if that was what it took, so be it.

"It was you who broke into our place the other day, wasn't it? Why would you need to do that if Zurg sent you here? Or was he jus' tryin' to get you out of his hair?" Her speech picked up speed with their pace. "Seems like everyone's abandoned you, Andy. Dad, Woody, and I'm guessin' Zurg. He didn't even teach you well, else you'd know the importance of knowin' your enemy. Buzz Lightyear is loyal to Star Command above all else, so this trap you think you're settin' is doomed to failure. And Zurg? I'm bettin' he's just as like to kill you on the spot when you show up. But even if he doesn't, let's say he lets you come back here; you think you'll just come walkin' back in as some long lost son back from the dead? Folks around here know a coward when they see one; I guess that's one thing Zurg did manage to teach you. And they'll smell the blood on your hands, they'll find out what you've done. And they'll abandon you, too. Only two people won't, Andy, and that's the hangman and the undertaker."

Jessie gasped in pain as Andy slammed her up against the mine wall, his hand pressed right over her shoulder wound. She could read the murderous intent in his eyes, "You think so, Red? Let me make one thing clear: right now, I don't really care what Zurg wants. If I can cause Woody more pain by killing you now, I'll do it."

"Then why don'cha?" she challenged through gritted teeth.

"Andy." Woody's voice cut through the air.

Jessie's eyes opened wide as Andy spun around, pushing her in front of him. His right hand closed around the front of her neck, holding her in place. With his left, he aimed the odd firearm at her brother. How did Woody know where she was? Her eyes flitted behind him, but she saw no sign that anyone else was there. She looked back at him, but his eyes were firmly locked with Andy's.

"I see little sister gave me away, after all," Andy smirked.

Woody shook his head, his pistol leveled at Andy, "You gave yourself away. No one else has ever called her 'Red'. Now let her go."

"Clever of you to figure out where I'd be hiding. I guess nostalgia is getting the better of me. And she stays where she is unless you get rid of your pistol. If I let her go, you'll shoot me, and that's not much incentive."

"I can shoot you, anyway. You know that."

Andy tilted his head, his weapon and his gaze steadily pointed at Woody, "That's true, you always were the better shot. Well, Sheriff, whichever you're going to do, you'd better do it; Jessie can't have much air left."

Woody's gaze shifted to Jessie and he could see what had gone unnoticed; Andy's hand was squeezing her throat, the pressure increasing with the passage of time. He could see her eyes becoming unfocused, even as she shook her head, pleading with him to keep his gun. He hesitated; he could fire his gun, but there was no guarantee that Jessie would remain out of the line of fire.

Through her blurring vision, Jessie watched as Woody lowered his gun. She heard Andy tell him to throw it away, "We don't want any last minute heroics." He threw it towards the tunnel he must have used as an entrance and she heard it ring as it hit the ground. Andy eased the pressure around her throat, although his hand remained in place. She bent forward slightly, coughing and taking in deep breaths. She could hear Andy and Woody's argument, but the exact words were muffled by the sound of her pulse as it filled her ears. Her eyes looked back toward the tunnel entrance and her breath caught in her throat. Buzz stood in the shadows, hidden from Andy's sight. He was watching the scene intently, and she could see he had a pistol in his hand. _Why doesn't he fire?_ The question passed through her mind as his eyes met hers and she saw the conflict reflected in them. Then she knew: he did not have a clear shot. To get one would mean moving into Andy's line of sight, which would mean Woody's death. He was pinned down and there was no way for him to shoot Andy without hitting her. Woody's shout rang clearly in her ears, "You were lost to us, Andy! And it seems you still are," he added in a quieter tone.

Andy shrugged a shoulder, "Fine words, but that's all they are. Tell you what, Woody, for old time's sake… when Zurg finally does get around to killing her, I promise it will be quick." He extended his left arm, his weapon pointed right at Woody's chest. "Happy trails, Sheriff."

Jessie felt fear rush through her body and she did the only thing she could think to do. She shoved against Andy with all the strength she had. His hand released her neck as he stumbled off balance. His weapon discharged and she looked in horror as Woody sank to the ground. He was holding his right thigh, his face contorted with pain. He managed to look up at her and called her name, his brown eyes wide with alarm. She turned back to Andy just as his weapon collided with her head, right by her temple. She fell to the ground hard, her body sliding a few inches from the momentum.

Andy pointed his weapon at the unconscious cowgirl. "Enough of this," he snarled. Woody yelled in protest, but before Andy could fire, the sound of three pistol shots echoed through the cavern. He looked in surprise at the blood spreading across his abdomen, then at Woody, but the sheriff was unarmed. As he staggered back against the wall, Buzz came out from his hiding place. Andy stared at this stranger, his weapon sliding from his hand.

Buzz kicked the ion pistol away, although there was no fear Andy would be able to use it. He grabbed a fistful of the outlaw's shirt in his fist and pulled him up. "If we're making promises," he growled so only Andy could hear, "here's mine: Zurg will never get his hands on my friends."

Realization crossed Andy's face and he let out a hacking laugh. "Zurg will do anything to get to his son," he choked out haltingly.

Buzz's brow furrowed in confusion, but he would receive no explanation. He watched the life fade from Andy's eyes and he released his body, letting it slump to the ground.

"Buzz!" Woody called over. "Help me!" He had crawled his way over to Jessie, discovering a pool of blood forming under her right shoulder.

Buzz hurried over, kneeling down behind her so he could untie her wrists. With immense gentleness, he lifted her up just enough to be able to move her so she lay on her back. He pressed fingers to her wrist, relieved to feel a steady pulse. He watched as Woody hastily untied his bandanna, pressing it to her shoulder which had begun bleeding heavily after the fall. The square of thin fabric soaked with blood quickly, ineffective in halting the flow. "Where's your communicator?"

"In my holster," Woody nodded towards the device.

Buzz removed it from the holster and flipped it open, "Nebula, Booster, Mira, come in."

Nebula's voice returned the call, "Buzz! Have you caught the scout?"

"That threat's been neutralized, sir," his eyes flicked over towards Andy's body. "We need medical attention, fast."

There was a moment of silence, "Looks like we're about two-hundred yards away from your location. Sit tight, we'll be there as quickly as we can."

Buzz closed the communicator and took a look at the wound on Woody's leg. "Second degree burn. Nasty, but could have been much worse." His eyes slid to Jessie and he assessed her injuries from where he knelt. He could see the large blood stain that marred her blue blouse, freshly wet from the recent aggravation. Loose strands of hair fell across her face, her normally pale complexion worse for the blood loss and it contrasted sharply with the bruises. He saw the cut on her cheek, the fresh gash on her head, and her neck was already beginning to show the trauma caused by Andy's hand. While he whole-heartedly agreed with Star Command's stance against revenge, he found himself wishing he had not killed Andy quite so quickly. The thought of Andy brought his words back to Buzz's mind and he felt the crushing sense of guilt that all of this was his fault. He looked over at Woody at the sound of his name.

Woody was looking him steadily, "This wasn't your fault."

The acknowledgement of his internal struggle threatened to demolish the already unstable wall of reserve Buzz was desperately trying to hold up. He felt the heat of shame cross his cheeks. How could Woody say that? Of course this was his fault! He opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it as he heard the voices of his fellow Rangers.

"Lightyear! You down there?" Nebula's voice called from the lift tunnel.

"Yes,sir!" He held Woody's gaze for a bit longer, knowing that this was just a temporary reprieve.

"Where's the device to get us down there?"

Woody explained how to operate the lift and Buzz hurried over to it. Confusion crossed his face as he saw the chair, but flashed to anger when he saw a light splatter of blood and the ropes and realized that was where Andy had kept Jessie. He tossed the chair aside, taking satisfaction as it smashed against the stone wall. He pulled on the rope like Woody had instructed until he heard Nebula tell him to stop. Once he had the signal that all of the Rangers were in the lift, he lowered it to their level.

"Great galaxies," Nebula exclaimed quietly as his eyes fell on Andy's body. "Who is wounded?"

"Over here," Buzz led the trio to Jessie and Woody.

"Nova, you tend to Miss Pride; Booster, the Sheriff. Lightyear can fill me in on what happened."

As the Nebula and Buzz walked away, Woody shifted to give Mira more space. Booster knelt beside him and gently pulled the ripped denim fabric away from the wound. "Nasty burn, Sheriff. I'm going to put some ointment on it, to help it heal quickly." He reached into the medical kit and pulled out a small blue jar.

Woody nodded as he watched Mira gently probing the back of Jessie's right shoulder. "I can't find an exit wound; the bullet must still be in there. Boost, sorry, can you hand me the sedative?"

He nodded and pulled a small hollow cylindrical instrument and a metal canister. After checking the label, he slid the canister in the tube until it clicked into place. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Don't want her waking up while I do this," Mira pressed the top of the instrument against Jessie's neck, causing the cowgirl's eyebrows to dip in discomfort. There was a brief hiss and Jessie's face relaxed as the sedative took effect.

Woody watched in amazement as Mira's hand faded from view.

"It's called 'ghosting'," Booster told him as he smeared the salve onto Woody's leg.

"They teach you that in Star Command?" He sucked in air as the coldness of the medicine clashed with the heat on his skin.

Booster apologized, "No. It would be useful, though. That's a natural ability of the Tangeans, Mira's kind. You don't want to get her mad at you," he added with a chuckle. "They have this move called the 'Tangean Brain Squeeze'. It's not pleasant, as Buzz can tell you."

"He deserved it," Mira muttered, her hand reappearing from Jessie's shoulder, a bloody bullet held in her fingers. She dropped the ammunition on the ground and quickly pressed a thick bandage over the wound. Nebula and Buzz had rejoined them and she looked up, "Commander, I need to get her back to the ship; she's lost a lot of blood and I can't do a transfusion here."

He nodded, "Booster, assist Nova. You can use the sled. Lightyear, the Sheriff, and I will finish things up here. If you're up for it," he inclined his head towards Woody who nodded in assent.

Booster had pick Jessie up with more gentleness than his appearance would suggest and Buzz sent the lift up once they were ready. He joined Nebula as Woody was relating the story of Andy's disappearance.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff," he offered as Woody looked down upon the body of his old friend. "It must feel like losing him all over again."

"No," he shook his head. "The Andy who was my friend was gone; I didn't know this one."

The three men scouted around the surrounding tunnels, discovering that one had collapsed in on itself, creating a small cavern with an opening to the sky. In the middle sat a small spacecraft with Zurg's logo. It had served as a shelter for Andy, although when Buzz checked the fuel gauges, there was a small amount left. "Probably enough to get him back, but just barely," he observed.

"Here's his communication center. It's been well used, but there are far more outgoing transmissions than incoming, just like Booster's scans suggest. I'll send a message to Star Command later; they'll take care of removing the ship, Sheriff. With your leave, I'll return to the ship to get that process started."

Woody nodded, "I think we're done here. Buzz and I will get the horses and meet you back at your ship."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Are we heading into the home stretch? Maybe. At least Jessie will be happy for this update, since I left her in quite the state in Chapter 14 ;) Thanks for all of the reads. If you like it, please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Woody and Buzz made their way back to the horses, mounted up, and began the trip back to the ship. Woody was almost surprised that it was still dark outside; it seemed as if the night was endless. Their pace was not as frenzied as before, and the ship was only just in sight when Woody pulled Bullseye up, crossing in front of Buzz and forcing him to a halt. He met Buzz's eyes for a brief moment before the blue pulled away from the brown. "I meant what I said back there, Buzz. This wasn't your fault."

Buzz rounded on his friend, the anger on his face apparent even in the pale moonlight. "How can you possibly say that? Of course it's my fault, Woody!"

"No, Buzz," Woody offered quietly, "What Andy did to Jessie was for my benefit."

"But what he was going to do to her was for mine. You heard Andy, you saw the ship! He was on a mission for Zurg, he was going to take Jessie back there. Why? Because Zurg knew I'd come after her. I am a risk to her and to you! "

"You don't know that! You heard Nebula, there weren't many outgoing transmissions. Zurg might not know anything! Besides, Buzz, we're law enforcement, too. You think we're not used to being at risk? That we don't have to keep a watch over our shoulders?"

The Space Ranger shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment, "Not like this. You are on even footing with the outlaws you fight. But if Zurg's forces come after you, you won't have any way to defend yourselves. And you forget…I've seen what Zurg does to his prisoners. You think what happened to Jessie tonight was bad? It's nothing compared to what would happen to her in the first few hours if he got his hands on her." He let out a short, bitter laugh, "And you just expect me to ask you, to ask her to make that sort of sacrifice for me? You'd be better off if I just left."

"The hell we would. You think that would solve the problem? Please; you think Zurg's just going to leave us alone? If he got a hold of Jess, or me… you'd still come after us, wouldn't you?"

Buzz nodded after a few moments, reluctantly conceding the point.

"So if I know that, don't you think he knows that?" Woody sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me ask you something, Buzz. You heard Jessie talking to Andy; just what do you think she was doing? Because I can tell you it wasn't her own neck she was tryin' to save. You're my best friend, Buzz, and Jessie… well, I don't think you need me to tell you how she feels about you." A small smile crossed his face. "So no, I don't expect you to ask me to make a sacrifice, and Jess doesn't either. What you need to realize is that we're willing to make that already because we both love you. And love, in whatever form it takes, is seen by sacrifice."

Buzz held eye contact with Woody for a few minutes, knowing the truth in the words his friend spoke. Still, he found it difficult to accept them in light of what happened.

"Look," Woody broke the silence, "I only have thing left to say. Well, maybe two things. The first is that if you let this fear rule you, you're giving Zurg a victory and power over you. Secondly, and I say this as your best friend, but also as a brother… but if you let this fear win, if you let it steal you away from Jessie after everything you two have been through, after you finally have found each other… then you're not half the man I take you for."

The Ranger looked up, anger flashing in his eyes for a brief second. He sighed and nodded, knowing Woody was right.

"Come on, let's get inside. I want to find out how Jess is."

The two men were met by Mira as she walked out of the medical bay. "There you two are! I think Nebula was getting ready to send out a search party."

"We had a few things to take care of," Buzz gave Woody a small smile. "How is she?"

"Fracture ribs on one side, lots of scrapes and bruises. There was no sign of infection in her shoulder wound, though, and I was worried there might have been. Main thing is the blood loss; I gave her a few units of Hemasynth and that will take a few hours to really incorporate into her system. She won't be able to use her right arm for a few weeks, and even then only a little bit at a time. For all that, though, I'd say she was very lucky."

"She's out of danger?" Woody asked anxiously.

She nodded, "I believe so. She's going to be sore for a while, but her vitals were never unstable, and the transfusion will only further strengthen them."

Woody let out a long sigh of relief. He wiped his hand across his eyes and managed a smile, "Thanks, Mira. I feel better about heading back to the ranch."

"You sure you want to do that?" Buzz looked over at his friend.

"Yeah. The horses have to get some rest and feed, and I wouldn't mind some myself. Besides, I'll have to be in town as soon as the sun is up to get what Nebula needs for his report. As long as Jessie's out of danger, I'm not worried. I'll see you in a few hours. Remember what I said."

Buzz nodded and walked Woody back to the door. He watched his friend ride away and sighed. How could he forget what Woody said? It was all he kept turning over and over in his brain. His reverie was interrupted by Mira's voice. "Sorry, what?"

She chuckled, "I _said_ that the sedative will probably be wearing off in the next half-an-hour. It'd be a good idea if Jessie had a familiar face when she wakes up."

"Thanks, Mira."

"And Buzz?"

He raised an eyebrow at the familiarity before remembering he technically was off duty, "Yes?"

"I like her. You should hang on to her." She smiled and waved as she headed up to her quarters for much-needed rest.

Buzz's face relaxed into a smile and he turned to enter the medical bay.

* * *

><p>The sedative, unbeknownst to Mira, had worn off right as the door had closed behind her. Jessie's eyes opened to the white room and her breath caught in her throat until her eyes fell on the Star Command logo. She let out a shaky breath, and looked down at her shoulder, her left fingers brushing the area lightly. It was bandaged and her right arm was secured in a sling. Someone had changed her into pajamas like the pair she had been in – was it only the night before? She traced the bandage on her forehead where Andy's weapon had left its mark and then she gently felt her throat. It was tender and she let out several deep breaths, closing her eyes against the memory of a few hours before. With a wince, she pushed herself up on to her left elbow and swung her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the protest from her aching muscles. She was still weak from the blood loss, but she dismissed that, too, wanting to find anyone who would tell her what happened to Woody and Buzz.<p>

After several minutes, she was almost to the door when it opened with a whoosh and she stepped back as a figure blocked her path, her eyes widening in a moment of fear. Her shoulders fell in relief as she saw Buzz standing before her, looking just as surprised as she. She mouthed his name and took a step towards him. She tried to move faster than her body was able, what little bit of energy she had having been spent in the short trip across the room.

He caught her around her waist. "I've got you, Cowgirl," he whispered, drawing her close. He pressed his cheek against her hair, letting himself get lost in relief.

Her fist took hold of the fabric of his shirt as she burrowed her face into his chest. She looked up at him with anxiety etched in her eyes, "You're okay? Woody?" she asked when he nodded.

"He's fine. Took a nasty burn on his leg, but that's it, thanks to you." He gave her a reassuring smile, his eyes taking in her appearance. The blood had been cleaned from her bruised face, her pale complexion contrasting sharply with their deep colors. He brought a hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb tenderly along her cheekbone.

She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned in to his touch. She felt the weariness pulling at her, but fought against it, "Is he here?"

Buzz shook his head, "No, he went back to the house."

"He did what?"

He couldn't help but grin, "He said he needed to get a few hours sleep and then he was heading to town at first light to get whatever information Nebula would need for his report. He'll be out here later." He saw Jessie's eyelids begin to flutter. "Come on," he gently scooped her up, "you shouldn't be out of bed. The Hemasynth hasn't had time to take effect yet."

"What's 'Hemasynth'?"

"The synthetic blood we keep on hand. You lost a lot of blood and Mira had to give you a transfusion. It takes a few hours to work in to your system." He set her down on the bed, minding her right shoulder.

As he moved away, she reached over and grabbed his hand, "Don't. Don't leave. Please."

"I'm not leaving. Here," He helped her scoot to the far side of the bed before slipping out of his boots. He crawled in beside her, the bed just wide enough to accommodate the two of them. She leaned back on her left side, resting her forehead against his chest. He folded one arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her loose hair with the other. "That better?" He felt her nod and Woody's admonition once again ran through his mind. At the sight of her, the very idea that he could leave disintegrated and Buzz almost laughed over the ridiculousness of it. He might as well rip out his heart and expect to continue living. Several moments of silence passed before Jessie's voice reached his ears.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was so small that he almost missed it. "For what, Jessie?"

"I was tryin' to keep you away. Woody, too. And I didn't. When Andy told he meant to kill Woody and set a trap for you…I had to do somethin', anything...so I goaded him on, trying to get him so mad that he would-"

He tilted her head back, his eyes searching hers as he understood the true meaning of her words; Woody's suspicions had been right. "You were really trying to get him to kill you?" Buzz's throat tightened at the thought. "Jess…"

She pushed away from him as much as she could, her voice filled with agitation, "No! Buzz, he could've killed you! He could have killed Woody! Jus' like he killed Dad, an' then-" whatever else she wanted to say was choked off as her throat filled with a sob. She tried to gain control of the tears, but the emotion overwhelmed her and she bowed her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

Buzz pulled her back against him and resumed stroking her hair as he felt her shoulders shake. His mind reeled with Jessie's statement; Andy had killed Thomas Pride? He thought of the shock that must have caused her and then to have been at the mercy of the one who did it. He held her tightly, and whispered soothing noises until her felt her body settling.

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell Woody," she whispered hoarsely, her sobs easing.

"Shhh. We can tell him together. Listen to me, Jessie…I would rather have found you as we did than for your plan to have worked."

"But you could've died," she looked up at him.

He gently wiped a tear from her cheek, "Then it would have been something worth dying for."

"I didn't want you to hafta sacrifice yourself for me. How was I supposed to ask that of ya?"

He smiled ruefully, "That's the thing about love; it's seen by sacrifice."

"That sounds like something Woody would say," she sniffled.

"It is. In fact he just said it to me tonight, trying to knock some sense into me." Buzz told her about his guilt and about the conversation with Woody, and how he thought he would keep them safe by leaving.

"You don't mean that. You aren't gonna leave, are you?" her green eyes were filled with both tears and dread.

"No," he shook his head and offered a reassuring smile. "I might have been able to once, maybe, but not now. Not when I have such a good reason to stay," he ran his finger along her cheek.

"You promise?" she asked faintly as sleep finally emerged the victor, creeping into her eyes and her voice.

"Space Ranger's honor," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. He wrapped his arms around her, forming a circle that promised protection and strength, falling into the same sleep that claimed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** And so we come, dear friends, to the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed reading the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

It was only a few hours later when Buzz was awakened by a gentle shaking of his shoulder. He stirred and saw Mira at the bedside. "Good morning, Captain," she smiled.

"G'morning. What time is it?"

"Just about oh-six-hundred. Sorry I had to wake you so soon, but I need to run some scans on Jessie to see how the transfusion took."

"Sure. Jessie?" Buzz slowly sat up, rousing the sleeping cowgirl.

She grunted and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Hey. Oh, hey, Mira," she stifled a yawn.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a herd of stampeding cattle," she winced as Buzz helped her into a seated position.

Mira laughed a bit, "I imagine that isn't comfortable. I'm going to run a few scans, just to make sure the Hemasynth incorporated into your system. From the looks of things, it has; you're not nearly as pale as you were a few hours ago."

Buzz nodded, "I'm going to go gather up my things. Mira, is the Commander up?"

"Yeah, he's in the conference room."

"Okay, thanks." He gave Jessie's hand a quick squeeze, "I won't be long."

Buzz found Nebula gathering up the maps that were still scattered across the table. He knocked on the doorframe, "Sir, may I speak with you about something?"

"Certainly, Buzz. Come in, come in. What's on your mind?" he rested his forearms on this back of a chair.

"It's just… Andy said something to me before he died. He knew who I was," Buzz omitted how, "and he said 'Zurg will do anything to get to his son'."

Nebula sighed and lowered his head.

"You know what he meant."

He nodded, "Yes, I know what he meant." He looked up at Buzz and motioned to one of the chairs. "Sit down, Captain. Tell me, briefly, what you know about your parents."

Buzz blinked a few times as he sat across from Nebula, "My parents were Stellan and Astral Lightyear, both served the Galactic Alliance as Space Rangers. They were killed in a battle with Emperor Zurg in the Vega system when I was nineteen."

"That's enough," Nebula held up a hand. "Your parents were indeed Stellan and Astral Lightyear, although Stellan was not your biological father."

"Then who was, sir?"

He sighed again, "Zurg."

"No," Buzz's mouth went dry. "How is that possible?"

Nebula settled himself in the chair. "First, let me say this: even though Zurg is your biological parent, it determines nothing. Genetics only dictate biological make up; it's a person's actions that determine whether they are a true father or mother. Now…when your parents joined Star Command, so did a young man named Zurg; he came from the outer reaches of the Andromeda galaxy and, together with your parents, was one of the finest Rangers Star Command had ever known. He and your mother fell in love, and, well, it all seemed like something out of a story book. You remember learning about the Ursinian attack on Nicean Four?"

He nodded, "Yes. It was an unprovoked attack that resulted in the slaughtering of thousands of people."

"Among the casualties were Zurg's parents. He was furious and vowed to get revenge against their killers."

"Revenge is against Star Command's protocol," Buzz interrupted without thinking. "It is fruitless and serves no one."

"Spoken like a true Space Ranger, and your parent's son," Nebula smiled briefly. "He was hell-bent on going after the Ursinians, no matter the cost. After several attempts at trying to get Star Command's backing, he finally just stole a shuttle and left on his own. We tried negotiating with him to come back, that this wasn't the right course of action, but even your own mother's pleas went unanswered. About a week later, she found out she was pregnant with you. She sent Zurg a message with the news, believing that it would make him see reason and come back to her. It fell on deaf ears and she never tried to make any contact with him after that. Zurg collected followers, eventually succeeding in wiping out the Ursinians and becoming the terror you know today."

"But what about my mother? And Father?"

"They were all good friends, and he stepped in as a support for her after Zurg left. Your mother mourned Zurg as if he had died, and once that grief had passed, Stellan asked her to marry him. You were about three months old when they were married, and you were Stellan's son, really from the day you were born. To be honest, you even physically resembled him enough that no one thought differently, except the few of us who knew the truth."

Buzz took a few deep breaths, as he tried to absorb this information. "The attack in the Vega system…"

"Yes," Nebula's tone was tinged with sadness. "Zurg had been out to get Star Command, feeling they betrayed him in not supporting his thirst for blood. He still is. But he knew your parents would be part of the crew that mission. He heard that your mother had married, and he learned about you. He felt the betrayal in that, and even more because she sided with Star Command, and not him."

"So he killed them." He swallowed hard as Nebula nodded. "How did he find about me?"

"A rogue Space Ranger. One of our own who turned against the Galactic Alliance and joined forces with Zurg. I'm sure you can guess his name."

"Darkmatter," Buzz muttered angrily.

"Yes, Warp Darkmatter. He revealed your identity, and more, to Zurg. I can't say it won't be a pleasure to bring him to justice one day. Ever since then, Zurg's been hunting you."

Buzz angrily smacked his palm on to the table, "He deserted my mother and Star Command! What does he think, that I'd side with him after that?"

"He doesn't want to recruit you, Buzz. He wants to kill you. In his mind, you represent the same betrayal as your mother. And he is determined to rid himself of any reminders of that past."

Buzz shook his head in disbelief, "But… you can never achieve that! For good or ill, your past helps make you who you are."

"You're thinking too rationally, Buzz. What you say is true, but Zurg has become adept at ignoring what he does not want to believe."

A weighty silence filled the room. It was several moments before Buzz spoke. "Then I need to be the one to kill Zurg," he said with a tone of finality.

Nebula shook his head, "Not necessarily. Anyone can kill Zurg, Buzz, you're just the one who stands to benefit the most from it. Because he will not stop until either you or he is dead."

"Then…my friends... Sir," Buzz looked up, confusion and conflict swirling in his eyes, "If I left here, I could come back to Star Command, we could form a mission to go and end his villainy once and for all." He knew he would ultimately be true to his word to Jessie, but if leaving for a time would secure their safety… and yet, he was not completely at ease with the idea.

"I think you should ask the Sheriff and Miss Pride. They're your friends, Buzz, and you need them. This is a decision you'll have to make, but they need to be included. And if I may speak candidly for a moment, I think Miss Pride would have a few choice things to say if you make the wrong decision," a hint of a smile flickered on his lips.

Buzz let out a small chuckle. Nebula was right; this decision did not belong to him alone.

"One more thing, Captain. I spoke with the higher ups and your leave is still active. Once that is over you will return to duty, but here in Bonneville."

"Here, sir? For how long?"

Nebula smiled, "Two months. Since you're officially Deputy Sheriff, and since Miss Pride will be out of commission for a while, it seemed prudent. We're going to keep a watch on anything directed this way, but you can serve as our eyes on the ground. I expect to receive reports as events warrant, although no less than weekly. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," he smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure Woody and Jessie would be grateful, as well."

"I'll leave you to tell them the news. Best gather your gear; the Sheriff is due any moment. He contacted me just before you came in the room, and said he had a few things to include in my report. Once I've spoke with him, and as long as Miss Pride is stable enough to return home, we'll be taking off."

Buzz rose from his seat, "Yes, sir. I will make my first report in a few weeks."

"Buzz?" Nebula let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long. Given the consequences, it was the wish of your parents, your mother especially, that this was a truth only known to a chosen few."

"It's all right, Commander. That was the wisest course of action, and I appreciate you telling me now. Safe travels back to Star Command," he smiled, saluted briefly and exited the ready room. He had only taken a few steps when he ran into Woody. The two clasped hands briefly. "Your leg is okay?"

Woody nodded, "Yeah. Whatever Booster put on it worked wonders! How is Jessie?"

"Sore. I believe she mentioned something about stampeding cattle. Mira's running a few tests, but thinks she's stable enough to go home. I'm going to get my gear together and head back to the medical bay."

"I have a few things to tell Nebula, but then I'll be down."

It took Buzz only a few minutes to collect his things and pack them into the bag. As the doors to the medical bay opened, he was greeted with peals of laughter and Jessie's voice saying , "And he was just standin' there, mutterin' 'please don't give birth' over an' over."

Both women grinned at Buzz as he walked over to the bed. "I've been hearing about your exploits as a ranch hand, Captain."

He grinned back, "You should try it sometime. I'm sure Jessie would love to show you the ropes."

"No thank you," was her blunt reply.

Jessie's laugh joined Buzz's and she smiled, "Mira says I'm all cleared to go home."

He nodded happily, "Good. Woody's upstairs, but should be along in a minute."

Jessie looked guiltily at Mira, "Guess I'll be borrowin' these clothes for a while."

Mira laughed and waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. It's not like we can't get more. I am sorry about your clothes, but at least I was able to keep these." She pulled Jessie's boots out of a storage drawer and handed them to Buzz.

Jessie swung her legs over the side of the bed so he could slide the shoes onto her feet. She tugged them into place with her left arm and made a face. "It's gonna be hard to get stuff done with only one arm. How long do I hafta wear this thing?"

"A few weeks, at least. And then you'll still need to take it easy," Mira said. "And Buzz is under orders to make sure you do."

"Phooey," Jessie scoffed, and shot a grin at Buzz. "Guess that means you'll have to do all of the work. I might enjoy that, at least for a bit." She stood up, grabbing on to Buzz's arm as she wobbled slightly. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Woody walking towards her. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat and felt Buzz step away as her brother took his place. With a smile, Woody wrapped his arm around her left shoulder and she brought her arm around his back. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head. The siblings stayed that way for several moments, neither able to speak for the emotion that had welled up within them.

Woody pulled away first, his brown eyes bright with unshed tears, "Howdy, sis."

"Howdy," she smiled back, sniffling. "You okay? Buzz said you got hurt."

"I'm fine, Jess, I promise. I'm just glad to see you on your feet. C'mon; let's go home."

The trio bade the Rangers goodbye and made their way back to the ranch. Woody put the horses away while Buzz helped Jessie back to bed. They all enjoyed a few more hours of much needed sleep, waking to the mid-afternoon light. Jessie was changing, with Buzz's help, into her own clothes after taking a bath and she heard Woody's voice talking to someone. When they walked into the kitchen, she was taken aback by the amount of food that adorned the counter and the table. "Hogtie the mailman…what's all this?"

Woody laughed and rubbed his forehead, "It's from the folks in town. They heard about your gettin' hurt and, well, Dolly and Mrs. Potanski rounded up all of the women-folk and this is the result."

"They know?" Jessie reached for her braid nervously.

"They know you were hurt chasing after the outlaw who started the fire. They don't know who that outlaw was and they never will. Now, I don't know about you," he gave her a quick hug around her shoulders, "but I'm hungry."

As the afternoon was fading into evening, Buzz joined Jessie and Woody on the porch. Woody was sitting on the railing and Jessie sat on the two-seated swing and they had been talking about nothing in particular. Buzz leaned against the banister near the swing and waited for a break in the conversation.

Woody noticed the pensive mood of his friend, "Somethin' on your mind, Buzz?"

He nodded and told them everything Nebula had told him, starting with his new assignment and ending with the news of his biological father. He could see the amazement on the faces of his friends and he hurriedly reassured them, "He may have helped create me, but he's not who has made me who I am; if that makes any sense. It's just now I know why he is and will be out to kill me. And you two know the risk. Zurg will stop at nothing to get to me, including using the people I care about."

Woody inclined his head, "Is there anything we do about that?"

Buzz shrugged, "Well, there are a few options. One option is that I can leave."

"You promised you wouldn't," Jessie cut in, her voice quivered with worry and accusation.

Buzz sat next to her on the swing, taking her left hand in his right, "If the choice were mine alone, I wouldn't. But it's not anymore, Jessie. It's yours now; yours and Woody's."

She gripped his hand tightly. "You're stayin' put," she stated firmly.

"Woody?" Buzz and Jessie looked over at him.

He grinned, "You think I'm stupid enough to disagree with Jessie and face her wrath the rest of my life?" His grin faded and he looked seriously at his best friend, "I told you once that this place was your home, Buzz. It still is, and will be as long as you want." His smile returned and he stood up, "I'm goin' down to Ken's, if you two are all right."

Jessie stared, her mouth dropping open. "You're goin' to Ken's?"

Woody nodded a bit sheepishly, "I want to thank Dolly and the rest for all of the food. And," he paused, "I thought I'd stick around, maybe have a drink."

"Really?"

He exhaled the deep breath that usually precedes a confession. "The truth of the matter is that life's short and we need to appreciate what we have while we have it. That hasn't exactly been my way of thinking for the past year."

"Ain't that the truth," Jessie retorted with a gentle grin.

He tousled her hair, "I figure it's time I changed that. You'll be okay, Jessie?"

Her grin mellowed into a warm smile, "'Course I will. 'Sides, I've got the Deputy Sheriff with me."

He smiled and looked at Buzz, "Don't stay up too late, Deputy; we have an early morning."

"Yes, sir," Buzz saluted, his tone infused with contentment.

As Woody rode away, Jessie looked back at Buzz, "You said there were a couple of options. What are the others?"

Buzz pursed his lips thoughtfully, "I could leave here, go back to Star Command and head up a mission to bring Zurg's reign of terror to an end. Then I could come back in complete safety."

"But you don't know how long that would take. It might be years, and what if it never happens? What else?"

"I could leave Star Command," he said simply.

Jessie looked at Buzz with wonder in her eyes, "You'd leave Star Command? But…Buzz…where would you go?"

"Here. Woody said this place is my home, after all. And I have a job here; I could be Deputy Sheriff and help you with the ranch."

Jessie turned the idea over in her head; it seemed ideal, having Buzz around all the time. She surprised herself and him by shaking her head, "No."

"I thought you'd jump at that offer," he admitted.

"It is tempting, but… I don't want you t'leave Star Command. It's in your blood, Buzz, and you might be happy here for a bit, but it wouldn't last; you'd end up unhappy with the choice and then you'd be unhappy with me an' Woody and it would just all fall t'pieces. You thrive on the structure and b'sides, if Zurg found out you were here, you'd be unable to fight him. An' I don't want any of that to happen. We've always known the risks, Buzz, but t'be honest? I think Star Command needs you as much as you need them."

He sighed softly, his free hand coming to rest over their clasped hands. "Jessie…I wish I could swear that I would never let anything happen to you; but… I can't," frustration and regret filled his voice.

She nodded, "I know. An' it's okay."

"I can promise you that if anything _ever_ happened, I would do whatever I had to to get you back and make things right. But I have a favor to ask of you." His bright blue gaze was piercing.

"Okay?" her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Promise me that you'll at least give me a chance to find you before you make up your mind to do something noble like deciding my life is worth more than yours." He smiled at her chuckle and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "I've lived enough life without you, Jessie Pride; it's not something I intend to take up again."

She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I promise. But," she tugged back just as Buzz's lips brushed against hers, her voice filled with mock severity, "you'd better be quick about it, Ranger. I've waited long enough for you."

Buzz grinned. "Ain't that the truth," he quipped. Her soft laughter was muffled as he closed his lips around hers, kissing her sweetly and soundly.

Later, as they lay on a blanket watching the stars, Buzz thought about how many truths there were in life; some big, some little, and all with their own consequences. He felt Jessie stir along his right side, nestling into him with small sigh. He wrapped his arm around her tightly and felt the heavy weight of contentment settle on him. No matter what the consequences, he reflected as a meteor trailed across the sky, the truths in his life were worth it.


End file.
